Memorias de un Mercenario
by Earanel
Summary: La lucha valía más que la victoria o la derrota. Porque una historia termina cuando llega la muerte y el cuerpo se deshace.
1. Traición

Mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Bankotsu Saotome es el líder de un grupo de mercenarios. A pesar de ser el más joven, es el más fuerte y sanguinario.<p>

Los shichinintai son unos asesinos despiadados, que viven sin descanso, constantemente perseguidos por su gran popularidad. Se ofrece una gran recompensa por atrapar vivo o muerto al líder y a lo que quedaba de su banda. Esto les a llevado a vivir una vida solitaria, fría, vacía y huyendo de su pasado.

Habían parado a comer, cuando el destello de una luz a distancia se hizo presente. Tan solo fue un segundo, pero suficiente para que el líder se percatara que alguien les había seguido.

-¿habéis visto eso?-dijo jakotsu.

-sí, nos han seguido-dijo tranquilamente el líder-, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, ahora no puede sorprendernos.

-puedo preparar una trampa…-dijo mukotsu.

-esperaremos,-ordenó- ahora será mejor que nos escondamos y le preparemos una emboscada a ese pobre infeliz. Jakotsu y mukotu os esconderéis en aquellos pinos de la derecha. Renkotsu y suikotsu conmigo.

Ninguno de ellos se había asustado como era lógico. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, esperando impaciente el momento de atacar. El jinete se iba acercando, sin percatarse que ya sabían de su presencia.

-jefe...¿ese jinete no te recuerda a alguien?-preguntó suikotsu con un tono de voz suave.

-la verdad es que si…-contestó con el mismo tono y pensó-_¿no era ese hombre con quien estaba hablando días antes renkotsu?_.

No podía estar completamente seguro; lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad era que ese hombre a caballo le resultaba familiar. Intentaba recordar, pero si no veía su cara le resultaría imposible. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, a lo mejor se parecía a alguien que tenía el mismo caballo.

-seguramente han aumentado el precio por nuestras cabezas-dijo renkotsu.

El líder cerró los ojos y dejó que sus oídos captaran cada sonido. Escuchaba el ruido de los insectos. Su mente contaba que llevaban escondidos una hora. El malhumor comenzaba a manifestarse en él, su escasa paciencia se agotaba. Escuchó el sonido de un arma disparar e instantáneamente abrió los ojos y observó el entorno.

-¡ban!-gritó desesperado jakotsu.

-vosotros quedaos aquí-dijo furioso.

Él no espero ni un segundo en acercarse el lugar donde su hermano había gritado. Se paro en seco al ver como aquel jinete había sido herido por la espada de jakotsu; este sujetaba la cabeza agujereada de mukotsu. Aquellas armas les hacían vulnerables.

-creo que esta muerto…-dijo apenado.

-será mejor que lo enterremos, no sabemos si ese cazador ha venido solo-dijo seriamente el jefe.

A su espalda podía notar la presencia de renkotsu. Llevaba días que estaba a la defensiva con él, se había aislado de sus propios ''hermanos'' y eso era motivo suficiente para desconfiara.

-_esta es mi oportunidad de acabar con él_**-**pensó renkotsu.

El mercenario se vio sorprendido cuando su hermano lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

-ban que haces…-dijo jakotsu confuso-¿ Y suikotsu? ¿Dónde está?

-desgraciado-dijo el calvo-¿ya lo sabías?

-eres demasiado despistado para ser tan inteligente, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta cuando te ibas al pueblo?-dijo mientras oprimía más el cuello-, nos persiguen y ofrecen dinero por nuestras cabezas.¿no crees que es raro que hayas ido varias veces al pueblo y hayas vuelto sin ningún rasguño?

-¿vas a matarme?-dijo entrecortadamente.

-no se ¿que tendría que hacerle a un traidor?-dijo mientras lo soltaba y este caía al suelo.

-¡Que me puedes recriminar tú si nos has usado para lo que te ha interesado!-gritó colocándose la mano en el cuello.

Suikotsu se puso de pie, apoyando su mano sobre un árbol para mantenerse. La otra mano la tenía en la cabeza, mientras unas gotas de sangre caían por su frente.

-¡Suikotsu!-gritó jakotsu mientras corría hacia él.

-vamos intenta acabar conmigo si es lo que has deseado siempre-dijo sonriendo-ahora te demostraré que diferencia hay entre tú y yo.

-¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara!-dijo perplejo mientras su líder se ponía en posición de combate.

-¡sino atacas, ya lo are yo!-gritó dándole un puñetazo en la nariz para después darle otro en el abdomen. Renkotsu cayó en el suelo mientras un río carmesí salía de su nariz rota.

-¡Te mataré bankotsu! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!-dijo bebiendo el líquido de una botella para después escupir fuego. Bankotsu lo esquivó fácilmente y aprovecho para propinarle una patada en la cara. A continuación le pegó un puñetazo en el esternón provocando la rotura y unos chillidos desgarradores.

-creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto-dijo mientras crujía los nudillos.

-no lo entiendo…¡que es lo que nos hace diferentes!-dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo como si le clavaran mil agujas en el pecho.

-¡Yo no traiciono a mis compañeros!-dijo mientras golpeaba con el puño la tráquea de este provocando que se fracturará y como consecuencia que se asfixiará y muriera.

-maldita sea, suikotsu esta herido y nosotros no tenemos ni idea de curar.

-¿y si lo llevamos a un médico?

-será arriesgado, pero no podemos dejarlo a su suerte.

* * *

><p>Kagome higurashi es una doctora que tras muchas dificultades había logrado adquirir los conocimientos suficientes para curar la salud de las personas, gracias a su abuela kaede. Llevaba un año en aquel pueblo.<p>

Los tiempos se habían vuelto muy violentos para vivir. Los hombres siempre eran heridos, con espadas o armas, tenían huesos fracturados, miembros aplastados. Pero no le importaba, era su vocación y quería ayudar a curar a las personas.

Ella estaba tomando un té, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Suspiro, y se levantó al abrir la puerta.

Había oscurecido pero pudo distinguir la forma de tres hombres, uno de ellos parecía estar herido, ya que uno de ellos lo sujetaba por el brazo.

-¿puedo ayudarles?-preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

-donde esta el médico-exigió el líder.

-yo soy la doctora.

-pero si eres una mujer…-dijo jakotsu.

-sí, lo soy-contestó molesta-, puedo ser tan buena como cualquier otro doctor. Así que entrad a dentro al herido.

* * *

><p>Suikotsu yacía en un futón, mientras el líder de pie, observaba todo los movimientos de la doctora. Su otro camarada hacia guardia.<p>

Ella añadía más madera al fuego, para calentar el lugar y hervir la olla con los instrumentos.

Sus manos temblaban, algo en ese hombre la inquietaba y hacía que estuviera nerviosa. Aquellos ojos azules no dejaban de vigilarla.

-le daré una infusión para disminuirle el dolor.

-No…-murmuró el herido-puedo aguantar. Odio los brebajes.

-Suikotsu no te hagas el duro-dijo el líder-, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella se sorprendió por su autoridad y asintió.

El herido cerró los ojos y sonrió. Nunca dudaría en contradecir a su jefe, siempre le sería leal.

Cuando ella tocó otra herida que tenía en el costado, comenzó a sangrar. Tardó bastante en poder parar aquella hemorragia y en consecuencia, él cayó inconsciente.

-deberán de quedarse aquí unos días, hasta que sus heridas se sanen…

-mañana tendríamos que irnos-dijo bankotsu.

-la infección hay que curarla, sino podría morir, tan solo serán unos días-insistió.

Él suspiró y ella dedujo que era una afirmación.

Ninguno de ellos había conocido a una mujer doctor, hasta ahora. Se fijó en aquellos ojos chocolates sinceros, su cuerpo delgado y ese cabello azabache recogido con una coleta.

-_no es nada del otro mundo-_pensó.


	2. Nuestro oficio

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Era una soleada mañana de invierno; la luz alumbraba todo el territorio, sin ser tapada por ninguna nube.<p>

Bankotsu miraba el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en el suelo. La mujer quería matarlo, para cobrar la recompensa, pero no salió como esperaba, ahora estaba muerta.

-lástima que acabara así, fue una noche divertida.

* * *

><p>El mercenario tiritaba de frío, por su escasez de ropa. A lo lejos se escuchaba relinchar unos caballos. Este se detuvo, esperando, en mitad del camino.<p>

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Sal del camino estorbo!

-¿Y que pasa si no me de la gana de quitarme del medio?

El asesino atacó, con un giro de muñeca; su espada serpiente rozó la superficie del suelo y hirió a sus agresores. Todos cayeron al suelo por el golpe mortal.

Se aproximó a los baúles, inspeccionando y cogiendo una prenda, para después ponérsela él.

-no esta mal…aunque más vale eso que nada.

-¡Jakotsu!-gritó mientras se aproximaba a él- te estaba buscando.

-Aniki, tienes la ropa manchada de sangre ¿estas bien?

-sí tranquilo, no es mía. Además he ganado unas cuantas monedas-dijo enseñando una bolsita-, por lo que veo tu no has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-eran muy poco atractivos y encima maleducados.

-Tú y tus manías…será mejor que volvamos.

* * *

><p>Se quedó pensando unos minutos en aquellos dos desconocidos que se acercaban, mientras atravesaban la pradera en dirección a su casa. Sentía desconfianza, no sabía nada de ellos y los había acogido. Por otro lado, estaba tranquila. Cuando su compañero estuviera curado se marcharían.<p>

Se sorprendió al observar que aquel hombre tenía su vestimenta manchada de sangre, ella instintivamente le preguntó:

-¿estas herido?

-yo no-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-, por cierto, tengo hambre.

Ella quiso darle alguna respuesta, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado. Aquella sonrisa la dejo sin aliento.

Los dos mercenarios estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo sake. La doctora de mientras preparaba la comida.

-veinticinco…treinta y cinco…noventa y siete…-dijo mientras amontonaba las monedas encima la mesa.

-vaya hermano, buen botín, la diligencia apenas tenía monedas.

_-¿botín? ¿Diligencia?_-pensó ella-, _aun no les e preguntado nada sobre ellos…_

Ella traía los cuencos con sopa, mientras los dos mercenarios miraban con avaricia el botín.

-la mitad es para ti mujer.

-¿Qué? es demasiado dinero, no puedo aceptarlo…

-mujer, no te he preguntando tu opinión-respondió tajante-, es tu parte, no quiero estar en deuda con nadie.

-no me llames mujer, me llamo kagome-dijo enfadada-, y no entiendo de donde habéis sacado tanto dinero… ¿sois ladrones?

-algo peor-dijo animadamente jakotsu.

-¿asesinos?

-eso no te importa''kagome''-dijo con énfasis.

Ella arrugó la nariz y dio un sorbo abundante a su cuenco de sopa.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se ocultaba, mientras la oscuridad ganaba terreno. El herido continuaba inconsciente; Jakotsu dormía y ahora el líder y la doctora estaban solos, sentados frente la hoguera.<p>

Ella no dejaba de mirar aquel rostro serio. El ambiente estaba tenso por el silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera.

Inhaló suficiente aire y con valor dijo:

-aún no se tu nombre…ni de tus compañeros.

-el mío es bankotsu, el herido es suikotsu y el rarito jakotsu.

-encantada…-dijo sonriendo divertida por el comentario-¿ahora me dirás quienes sois? ¿A qué os dedicáis?

-no podrías dormir tranquila si lo supieras.

-entonces… ¿mercenarios?

-exacto, has dado en el clavo-dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos chocolates.

Ella enmudeció y sus pupilas se dilataron. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo.

-estate tranquila, no mato a mujeres, al menos que no me quede más remedio; y tú de momento me eres útil.

-así que cuando se cure tu hermano… ¿me mataréis?-murmuró.

-te dejaremos con vida-dijo mirando como su mano temblaba-, ¿no estas casada?

-no…-murmuró y luego se tranquilizo- lo pacientes me ocupan mucho tiempo… y no tengo tiempo para conocer a nadie…

-la dura vida del solitario.

-tú por lo menos tienes a tus hermanos…Yo cuando envejezca estaré sola…

Él asintió y ella sonrió con amargura.

* * *

><p>Aún no había amanecido, era de madrugada. El reflejo de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación.<p>

Bankotsu se despertó, hacia tiempo que no había dormido tan profundamente.

A su lado descansaba la doctora, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro y su rostro presionando su pecho. El calor de ella y el placer que le provocaba se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto, la tentación de permanecer allí era demasiado grande y se limitó a posar su mano en su cintura, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el aroma de ella.

* * *

><p>Los rayos ámbares iluminaban aquel rostro pálido. Ella abrió sus ojos, somnolienta. Se recostó cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo.<p>

No recordaba como se había quedado dormida tranquilamente encima de él, sabiendo que podía haberla matado mientras dormía.

Su aspecto era tan distinto cuando dormía o sonreía, no parecía el mercenario frío. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora, pensaría que no mataría ni al insecto más pequeño, pero como todos sabemos, las apariencias engañan.

La curiosidad crecía por descubrir la textura de su piel, poso un dedo sobre su mejilla con delicadeza delineó sus facciones.

Bankotsu no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, disfrutaba de aquel contacto. Cuando sus dedos se posaron en su labio superior, se estremeció y por instinto abrió sus ojos, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se quedo paraliza, conteniendo la respiración, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-esto se esta poniendo interesante-dijo con voz ronca-¿crees que necesito tus cuidados?

-yo…-murmuró nerviosa, mientras se levantaba-, lo s-sie-nto…

-soy un hombre-la interrumpió con voz firme-, la próxima piénsatelo dos veces, podrías arrepentirte de lo que te hubiera podido hacer.

-… ¿matarme?

-algo mucho peor para ti-dijo sonriendo con malicia-, pero para mí sería una cosa muy placentera.

No pudo emitir ningún sonido, era demasiado ingenua y eso le podría traer muchos problemas.


	3. El forastero

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Los tres desayunaban sin decir nada. Palpaban el tenso e incomodo ambiente que les envolvía, y la doctora con un suspiro dijo:<p>

-iré a por agua al río…tengo que limpiar la sangre del suelo.

-quédate aquí y continua con tus tareas. Iré a por el agua-contestó mientras se ponía en pie.

-nunca imaginé que un mercenario fuera…amable.

-¿Amable?-una risa se escapó de su boca-yo no me describiría así precisamente...

-no te engañes mujer, no es amable ni con su hermano-repuso jakotsu-, si supieras que…

-tú a callar-le interrumpió-, mueve tu trasero, vendrás conmigo.

* * *

><p>La doctora estaba sentada encima de un tronco, en el exterior de su casa, tomando el aire y disfrutando del paisaje y la calidez del sol. A lo lejos se escuchaba un caballo a galope. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que fuera otro herido, así que permaneció ahí, esperando que el animal que se aproximara.<p>

El jinete bajó del corcel negro, sujetando las riendas y aproximándose a ella.

-buenos días, ¿es usted la señorita higurashi?

-sí.

-llevo días buscándola-dijo tomando la mano de ella, posando sus labios-, soy inuyasha taisho, nunca imagine que tu padre tuviera una hija tan bella.

Sus mejillas adquirieron una coloración rosada. El relejo del sol incidía en aquellos ojos ámbares tan hipnotizantes, y su cabello plateado relucía, a pesar de llevar un sombrero.

-… ¿Por qué no me acompaña a dentro y me explica que le ha traído aquí?

-por supuesto.

Sentados junto a la mesa, le sirvió una taza de té. Él saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre, dejándolo encima la mesa.

-he venido a entregarle esta carta, cuando la lea lo comprenderá el motivo de mi visita.

_''Querida hermana,_

_Siento decirte que nuestro padre ha fallecido. Madre me avisó de lo sucedido y me comunicó la última voluntad de padre._

_No he podido ir debido a mi tarea, no puedo descuidar el templo._

_Él deseaba que yo continuará con mi labor religiosa, y así lo are, y en cuanto a ti, te comprometió con el señor Taisho para saldar su deuda._

_Estoy convencida que la idea no te gustará, te conozco demasiado bien, pero no podemos deshonrar la memoria de padre,_

_Ahora debes de mirar hacía el futuro. Tengo fe en que lo aras. Madre y yo estaremos muy orgullosas de ti._

_Rezaré todos los días por ti._

_Cuídate mucho, Con cariño Kikyo''_

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, mientras su cerebro procesaba toda la información. Ahora estaba frustrada, ante la impotencia.

¿Como tu progenitor podía comprometerte con alguien que no has visto nunca, y todo por dinero?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y le tomo la mano.

-mañana partiremos.

_-¿Cómo podía su padre estropear su futuro?_-pensó y se aclaró la garganta, retirando la mano-tengo mi vida aquí, mis pacientes. No puedo marcharme sin más.

-lo se, lo se- repitió-, por eso no te preocupes, si hace falta esperaré unos días.

-yo… no puedo casarme contigo, no te conozco y no se porque mi padre tomo esa decisión para saldar su deuda-dijo furiosa mientras se levantaba.

-cosas que pasan, la vida es muy injusta… Me ofreció tu mano, y no pude negarla. Dejarás tu profesión y te convertirás en mi esposa. Y por supuesto, la madre de mis hijos. No tienes elección.

-¡Claro que si!-gritó-yo soy dueña de mi vida, tomo mis propias decisiones y no pienso casarme contigo, continuaré siendo doctora, no dejaré a mis pacientes. Y para que te quedes más tranquilo pagaré la deuda.

-no-contestó tajante-, acordé eso con tus padre y así serán las cosas te gusten o no.

* * *

><p>Llevaban varios cubos llenos de agua, que dejaron a fuera de la casa, cuando escucharon voces que provenían de dentro. Alertándose todos los nervios de sus cuerpos ante el peligro. Los mercenarios intercambiaron miradas, y con agilidad entraron.<p>

Se quedaron confusos, al observar como ese forastero tenía aferrado el brazo de la doctora.

-¡suéltame!

-vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

-¿no la has escuchado?-dijo empujándolo y poniéndose delante de ella-si valoras tu vida, lárgate.

-¿tú quien eres?-preguntó molesto.

-y a ti que te importa. Si no quieres que te mate, sal por la puerta-dijo amenazante, mientras ella asía el brazo del mercenario.

-¡hermano, déjamelo a mí!-dijo lamiéndose los labios- es muy atractivo.

El líder suspiro y dijo:

-nunca cambiaras, haz lo que quieras.

El mercenario, desenfundo su espada serpiente y con un movimiento, le rozó la mejilla al joven peliplateado. Él se tocaba el pómulo, donde la sangre brotaba. Asustado, salió corriendo en dirección a su caballo, y Jakotsu lo perseguía.

-¡Kagome esto no quedara así!-gritó golpeando con las piernas el costado del animal.

-¡espera!-gritó jakotsu viendo como se alejaba y soltó un suspiro- ¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos huyen de mí?

-es lo más normal del mundo. A veces eres un poco rarito- dijo dándole unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, la mujer indicaba que tiraran el contenido de los cubos por el suelo de la habitación, donde atendía los malheridos. Con la superficie limpia de sangre, ordenaba sus instrumentos quirúrgicos.<p>

-gracias por ayudarme…-dijo entristecida.

-no tienes por qué darlas-dijo apoyándose en la pared-, muerta no podrías cuidar de Suikotsu. El otro día me dijiste que no tenías marido, y ahora aparece…

-no lo es-contestó con un hilo de voz, arrugándose el kimono y con lágrimas en los ojos-, mi padre me vendió, debido a una deuda, yo ni lo conozco…

Se acercó y poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Ella inconscientemente, se giró y lo abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, rompiendo a llorar.

Estaba perplejo, y se limito a acariciar el cabello de ella, y con voz suave dijo:

-desahógate todo lo que quieras.

* * *

><p><span>N: Muchas gracias por vuestros review y por leerme Zango-1, Axter, y cualquier otra persona que lea mi fic.<span>

El apellido me vino a la mente , cuando vi el opening de ranma, y mira decidí ponerserlo xD

¡Y soy una gran fan tuya!espero que contínues tus fics =3

¡Así dan ganas de escribir! ^^


	4. Setas

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>En la niebla, los sonidos atraviesan largas distancias. Dos hombres caminaban sin ninguna preocupación, a pesar de que sus oídos captaban el ruido de caballos y sonido de voces. Más adelante, tres hombres a caballo rodeaban una diligencia formando un círculo.<p>

Cuando escucharon disparos, jakotsu tomo el mango de su espada, preparado para atacar, pero su compañero le indico que permaneciera quieto.

-no hay prisa, deja que esos tontos saquen las cosas del carruaje, y luego nosotros les robamos.

-¡bien pensando! hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

-sí.

Efectivamente se trataba de un atraco, el anciano que conducía la diligencia, estaba herido gravemente tirado en la tierra húmeda. Entretanto, los saqueadores cogían con rapidez todo lo que podían.

En el paisaje, se observaba una cortina de humo por los anteriores disparos, y ahora los mercenarios se confrontaban con ellos.

-¿Qué queréis?-dijo el ladrón introduciendo las monedas en un saco.

-todo lo que lleváis-dijo bankotsu-, dejad las cosas en el suelo y largaos. Sino moriréis.

-¡ja! No me hagas reír-dijo un segundo ladrón-, amigos vamos a darle una lección.

-seréis chulos, no podéis hacer nada contra nosotros-dijo jakotsu.

-será mejor que os valláis por donde habéis venido-dijo el tercero.

-payaso-dijo el líder sonriendo y con un movimiento veloz, el acero de su alabarda rasgaba uno a uno los cuerpos de los tres individuos y estos caían al suelo.

* * *

><p>Por las noches las temperaturas disminuían, y en el aire se respiraba olor a madera quemada producido por las fogatas que calentaban los hogares.<p>

La doctora junto con aquel hombre, esperaban impaciente el regreso de ellos.

Suikotsu desde lejos, a primera vista, vio como sus camaradas se acercaban cargando con algo. Entro dentro y se lo comunicó a Kagome, para sosegarla.

Más tarde, los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, y ella probó la sopa y agregó más agua, luego se unió a ellos.

-¡Tenias que haber venido con nosotros! No sabes lo que te has perdido-dijo jakotsu con voz risueña-, uno de esos ladrones era tan guapo…¡aniki la próxima vez déjame al atractivo para mí!

-no empieces otra vez-dijo cansado el líder.

-cuando me recupere os acompañare, aunque…no se sí seré capaz de herir a alguien…-dijo comiendo del cuenco.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos.

-¿estáis sordos?-dijo suikotsu- no quiero herir a nadie, quiero cambiar.

-¡por fin, alguien sensato!-dijo alegremente kagome.

-¿otra vez con tu bipolaridad?-dijo jakotsu-no tienes remedio…te dejamos solo un rato y mira lo que pasa.

-si mañana no cambias de opinión, te daré de golpes hasta llegar a la edad de piedra.

Suikotsu mantenía la cabeza agachada, con la vista fija en el suelo. Su cabeza le pesaba, y su mente parecía un remolino. Se limito a suspirar y a tranquilizarse, pensando:

_-¿es tan difícil cambiar?-_pensó_-mañana será otro día y con suerte ni se acordaran._

-¿Cómo podéis decirle eso? habéis estado fuera matando a gente inocente y robando-gruño ella-¿no tenéis remordimientos? ¿Ni corazón?

-¿remordimientos? ¿Corazón? No recuerdo que es eso-sonrió de forma burlona-, la vida es así de injusta. Solo los fuertes sobreviven.

-¿y me lo dices así de tranquilo? ¡Desgraciado!-dijo molesta-¡eres un miserable! ¡Asesino!

Los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos. Unos ojos azules, tan fríos como el agua congelada en invierno. Ahora su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, como si fuera de piedra, ilegible.

-¿No vuelas, bruja?-dijo burlón-creo que con tu personalidad te queda mejor el nombre de víbora.

-tu ego no te deja ver lo idiota que eres. ¡Eres despreciable! ¡No mereces vivir!

Los dos mercenarios se quedaron inmóviles, conteniendo la respiración, intercambiando miradas. Él frunció el ceño y ella lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Eres un dios para decidir quien vive y quien muere? si fueras lista no te atreverías a faltarme el respeto, recuerda que puedo acabar con tu vida en un segundo-dijo tirando el recipiente contra la pared, y este rompió. Ahora se había levantado y se aproximaba a ella, crujiendo los nudillos- Te voy a enseñar a respetar mujercita.

Bankotsu reconocía que era un hombre orgulloso, pero nunca le reprocharon sobre su ego, y mucho menos que una mujer le insultara delante de sus hermanos. Ella lo había hecho, y no iba a perdonarle la humillación, pagaría por eso.

En su rostro se reflejaba la ira, y ella le miraba aterrorizada, con sus pupilas dilatadas que expresaban el pánico, y sus labios temblando. Cuando él levanto el puño, ella lloraba e instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

><p>La luna brillante iluminaba las montañas y dejaba en la sombra a un grupo de seis hombres que habían acampado en la intemperie. Por el horizonte se extendían flores herbáceas amarillas, que armonizaban el paisaje con el brillo producido por la fogata y el aroma que desprendían. Pero ellos no se fijaban en la belleza del lugar, estaban ahí por otro motivo.<p>

-que frío…-se quejo, un hombre que tenía una pequeña coleta, y ojos azules-hecho de menos el calor confortable de mi casa…

-sí solo llevamos un día fuera. Sabes, aun no entiendo porque somos tantos…la misión es muy sencilla-dijo un hombre con el cabello más largo que el anterior y los ojos más claros.

-esos asesinos son muy peligrosos, sino ¿porque te crees que ofrecen una gran recompensa por sus cabezas?-dijo un hombre -y no os olvides…

-Naraku-contestó otro hombre -, no tienes que darles detalles, para algo les he pagado, que se limiten a obedecer y a cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-si nos damos prisa, antes de un mes.

-¿no crees que es una perdida de tiempo? Es demasiado arriesgado…nuestras vidas valen más…

-cueste lo que cueste, lo haré.

* * *

><p>Los dos hombres observaban la escena, sin pronunciar palabra, y ella esperaba recibir el golpe. Espero y espero, pero ese impacto no llegaba, confusa, se deshizo de su escudo y levanto con temor la vista. Él se estaba riendo y sus compañeros lo miraban confusos.<p>

-tendrías que ver tu cara ahora mismo, es para partirse de risa-dijo bankotsu.

-¿Q-u-é?-dijo aun temblando-pero no me iba-s a…

-si quieres que te pegue solo dímelo-dijo sentándose-, no soy de los que necesitan golpear a una mujer para que se hagan respetar. Y una advertencia, por si volvemos a coincidir en un futuro, mi paciencia se agota rápido… y te mataré.

-¿coincidir?-preguntó confusa y aún nerviosa.

-mañana nos vamos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, con el pulso acelerado y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Por qué?-repitió él- que pasa doctora, ¿Quieres disfrutar más tiempo de nuestra dulce compañía?

-…no es eso, suikotsu aún no esta completamente recuperado…

-yo lo veo muy bien, puede caminar y con eso basta.

-pero…

-mujer es fuerte y no pasará nada-interrumpió jakotsu.

-exactamente-dijo suikotsu.

-los mercenarios no somos nenazas-dijo el líder-, será mejor que descansemos.

* * *

><p>Kagome fingía dormir. Respiraba pausadamente, relajada, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Esperaba pacientemente, que todos sus huéspedes durmieran.<p>

Una hora después se levantó sigilosamente; caminó de puntillas evitando que crujiera la madera y se dirigió a otra habitación.

-despierta…-susurró mientras movía con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del mercenario.

-vamos despierta…-repitió y él emitió un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo bostezando mientras se recostaba.

-tengo que pedirte un favor…-dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

-¿ha estas horas?-preguntó confundido- doctora no soy el tipo de hombre que hace esos ''favores''.

-suikotsu no es eso…-dijo ruborizada-, quiero que finjas que estas muy enfermo.

-¿Qué?-dijo más confuso aún- mañana nos vamos.

-por eso mismo, te lo pido por favor, solo un día más-suplicó.

-la verdad es que un día más de reposo me sentaría genial…esta bien te ayudaré ¿pero como lo haremos? Mira que como se entere de que lo hemos engañado…

-eso no sucederá. Te daré unas setas venenosas, lo suficiente para que tengas fiebre y tengas que guardar cama, no será nada grave.

-¡¿quieres matarme?-gritó y ella le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-sshh, claro que no, como crees que quiero matarte….soy doctora ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedo tratar perfectamente la intoxicación, solo te pido que confíes en mí.


	5. Anhelo

Mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Más tarde, después de obligarle a comer aquellas setas y dejarle a su lado una infusión para bajar la fiebre, salió sigilosamente de la habitación y chocó con algo duro, dejándola adolorida.<p>

¡Joder!-dijo molesto-¿Dónde tienes los ojos?

Ella lo miró con expresión de culpabilidad, pero cuando su cerebro analizo el tono de su voz cambio completamente por una expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesta- ha sido tu culpa.

-¿Qué? Ha sido tu culpa-repitió imitándola.

-¡Ah! No soporto que me imiten, vamos déjame pasar.

-¡Ah! No soporto que me imiten, vamos déjame pasar- repitió con burla y ella fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ahhh! Para ya bankotsu-dijo molesta.

-¿Parar? Por tu culpa me he despertado, llevas haciendo ruido toda la noche, y encima no miras por donde caminas-suspiró y prosiguió-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿yo? púes…nada-dijo nerviosa.

-¿nada? ¿Te crees que soy idiota?-dijo con agresividad- ¡Contesta cuando te hable!

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo con resignación-estaba con Suikotsu, porque no se encontraba bien y…

-así me gusta-la interrumpió-, que seas obediente y contestes cuando te lo digo. No hace falta que me des detalles de lo que estabas haciendo, pero vamos no creo que sea nada del otro mundo.

-¿obediente? ¡No soy un animal! -dijo arrugando la frente- ¿del otro mundo? Tiene fiebre…creo que es un motivo suficiente para que lo trate.

-ay doctora…-dijo suspirando con una sonrisa en los labios-, mira que llegas a ser inocente. Te acabo de decir que te has acostado con Suikotsu y tú ni te enteras. Deberías de plantearte si debes continuar curando a las personas, porque siendo tan pava no vas a llegar muy lejos...

-¡No me he acostado con nadie! ¡Suikotsu tiene fiebre!

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron completamente y él se reía. Avergonzada, le dio la espalda y se disponía a marcharse cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Se quedó sin aliento, de espaldas, percibiendo su calor.

Ella sentía como su corazón era sacudido violentamente, y su rostro se teñía completamente de rojo. En su interior, deseaba que la abrazara y la besara, y su mente imaginaba como se hacía realidad su petición, pero fue interrumpida por una voz brusca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿yo? a mi ha-bi-tación-dijo nerviosa-¿p-or q-ué?¿N-o p-ued-o ir?

-¿no decías que Suikotsu estaba enfermo?

-si…¿Qu-é p-as-a con e-so?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres la doctora? ¿Pues a que esperas para curarlo? Mira que llegas a ser cortita…ya se lo que te pasa-dijo soltándola y cruzándose de brazos, con un tono burlón dijo- ¿Tengo que ordenarte que vayas a curarlo?

-ya he hecho todo lo que podía por hoy-dijo pausadamente tratando de no gritarle mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza -, hasta mañana no puedo hacer nada. Así que si valoras la vida de tu compañero, tendrás que dejarlo reposar.

-estoy rodeado de nenazas-dijo suspirando y se marcho hacía su habitación.

Esperaba que se volviera a mirarla, que se quedara con ella toda la noche. ¿Y si lo buscaba? ¿Estaría dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella? ¿Estaría bien tener un romance con él? ¿Él querría algo con ella? Si hubiera estado alguna vez con un hombre no se habría planteado esas preguntas y se sentía tonta al pensarlas y más aun cuando solo recibía burlas por parte de él. Apenas unas horas antes la había atemorizado, y ahora ella pensaba en tenerle entre sus sabanas.

¿A caso le resultaba excitante esa agresividad? Era quizá demasiado guapo. Eso, y su forma de ser, excesivamente confiado, seguro de si mismo, autoritario y tan diferente a cualquier otro hombre que había conocido; aunque por desgracia era frívolo, sin sentimientos y le gustara humillar a las personas.

Y ella deseaba que las apariencias engañaran, pero tratándose de Bankotsu Saotome no estaba segura si esa regla se cumpliría. Fuera lo que fuese, le resultaba fascinante, a pesar de que fuera un asesino despiadado y no la tratara con delicadeza.

* * *

><p>Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y no hacía mucho calor. Como le dijo la doctora, Suikotsu estaba enfermo. El sudor resbala por la mejilla, y ella le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente. El líder permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.<p>

-¿no puedes levantarte?-dijo seriamente.

-puedo intentarlo…-dijo suikotsu.

-aniki no creo que pueda levantarse, ¿no ves la cara que tiene? si parece un muerto-dijo jakotsu-, ¿tu que dices kagome?

-no puede y tampoco debe, la fiebre es muy alta, y para tratarla se requiere reposo y si os lo lleváis puede empeorar…su vida correría peligro. Debe de permanecer aquí.

-eso lo decido yo, porque para algo soy el líder de los shichinintai-dijo seriamente-, y como ordené ayer, nos marchamos.

-no puedes… ¿no te importa la vida de tú compañero?-dijo angustiada mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-mujer pero que te crees que por tener fiebre se va a morir, no nos compares con los nenazas de este pueblo.

-kagome no pasa nada…-dijo suikotsu con un suspiro.

-aniki piénsalo…por un día más no creo que pase nada.

-¡Maldita sea el día que vinimos aquí!-dijo saliendo furioso de la habitación y murmuraba- ¡como me sigáis molestando os pienso matar a todos!

-se ha enfadado, pero bastante…-dijo suikotsu sintiéndose culpable.

-… ¿eso quiere decir que os quedáis? –dijo kagome confusa.

-pues no estoy seguro… si quiere que nos quedemos ya lo dirá aunque siendo como es, seguramente nos iremos-dijo jakotsu con resignación.

* * *

><p>Los seis hombres llevaban varios días caminando sin descansando, pero hoy detuvieron su viaje por las intensas lluvias que dificultan la trayectoria. La mejor opción era acampar y continuar cuando el temporal cesara. Los caminos eran peligrosos y más aún con agua de por medio.<p>

-¿Cómo va la lluvia?-preguntó mientras se secaba su cabello plateado.

-vuelve a empezar-respondió Miroku, volviendo la cabeza hacia el techo de la tienda, donde el agua golpeaba de manera irregular.

-todo gracias a mí querido padre…-murmuró.

_**Flash Back**_

Un año antes, Inuyasha se hallaba rodeado del tranquilo ambiente que envolvía el palacio. Como su madre siempre decía era como vivir en el paraíso, una temperatura idónea, el jardín rodeado de árboles que crecían espaciados, proporcionando belleza y sombra. Pero a él ya no le gustaba vivir en ese edén, no lo soportaba, porque sabia que alguien de su misma sangre estaba disfrutando de algo que también quería.

El único capaz de poner fin a su frustración e incomodidad, era su padre, Inu no Taisho Daimyo de Kou.

La puerta de madera se abrió, mostrando a un hombre autoritario, que parecía no sonreír a menudo, que caminaba hacía su lujosa silla. En cambio él, permanecía de pie, con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que su padre entablara la conversación, de lo contrario, se molestaría y sería inútil poder hablar o implorar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-dijo con un tono poco amigable mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-padre lo sabe muy bien-dijo con un gruñido-, Sesshomaru es terrateniente de han, y ¿yo? ¡Solo soy el hijo del daimyo!sin nada…

-cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño inmaduro…Madura de una vez, y aprende de tu hermano.

-esto no es cuestión de madurez, es injusticia-dijo con rabia y su padre parecía impasible- además, es dos años mayor que yo. No entiendo el porque le entregaste esas tierras y a mí nada.

-¿quieres saber porque no tienes nada?-dijo con cansancio-, él esta casado y tú solo haces que ir con mujerzuelas, sin preocuparte por nada, vagando de cama en cama. Es vergonzoso.

-¡Ya basta padre!-dijo apretando el puño-¡desde que murió madre no paras de repetir esas tonterías!

-no nombres a Izayoi en vano-dijo severamente-, opinaba igual que yo. La familia es un gran pilar, siempre tiene que permanecer unida, es la única solución a la soledad, el camino para la felicidad…pero tú, un niño malcriado, no puede comprenderlo.

-¡ya basta padre! ¡No es justo!-gritó enfadado-la familia no te da la felicidad, hay personas que aspiraran a eso, pero no soy ese tipo de personas, aspiro a más, a gobernar, a ser libre…el poder es lo único que puede hacerme feliz.

-¿crees que siendo terrateniente podrás ser feliz?

-sí-dijo convencido y el daimyo suspiró.

-el poder es un gran afrodisíaco, pero no te dará la felicidad, pronto te verás solo y algún día me darás la razón-dijo poniéndose en pie-, pero para evitar eso te otorgaré lo que más anhelas, pero siempre y cuando te cases con una mujer decente y tengas un hijo. De lo contrario no recibirás nada y todo pasará a manos de tu hermano.

**_(Continua el Flash Back)_**

Meses después había hecho un gran recorrido buscando desesperadamente alguna mujer con quien contraer matrimonio, y por supuesto acompañado de su gran amigo Miroku.

Llovía a mares y apenas podían ver algo. Lo más sensato era alojarse en aquella posada de mala muerte, donde siempre los hombres se dedicaban a apostar el poco dinero que tenían.

Cuando entraron vieron un grupo de hombres gritando, en aquella pelea de mantis religiosa. El animal que quedará vivo o menos malherido era el ganador. A Miroku le pareció una tontería pero en cambio al futuro terrateniente le pareció un pasatiempo entretenido.

-quiero apostar-dijo animadamente.

-¿tiene dinero?-preguntó un anciano, el encargado de las apuestas.

-por supuesto-dijo dejando sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

-yo me marchó señores, estoy sin blanca-dijo un hombre de mediana edad, pero una mano que se poso en su hombro le obligó a pararse.

-vamos no se vaya, siendo solo cuatro será muy aburrido-dijo inuyasha.

-pero no tengo nada que apostar…-dijo apenado.

-no se preocupe, ante todo la diversión. Piense que la suerte podría acompañarle y entonces seré yo quien se vaya con las manos vacías.

-jaja-dijo riendo-, esta bien joven, apostemos.

El hombre había apostado una gran suma por la mantis de gran tamaño, en cambio inuyasha apostó por la mantis pequeña. Efectivamente ganó, debido a que la de menor tamaño era más joven y podía moverse más ágilmente.

-lástima señor, me debe bastante dinero-dijo sonriendo con malicia- más le vale pagarme, sino lo lamentará.

-joven ahora mismo no tengo nada...-dijo desesperado-concédame unos meses para que mi hija y yo podamos reunir dinero…mi mujer esta enferma y es un jornal menos…

-¿su hija? ¿Es joven?-preguntó interesado.

-sí-afirmo confundido-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-como soy un hombre generoso, haremos un pequeño trato. Si desposo a su hija no tendrá que pagarme nada-dijo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta hablando en serio? ¿Todo esa cantidad absuelta a cambio de mi hija?-dijo pensativo. Tardó unos minutos en responder-¡me parece perfecto! Con mucho gusto le entrego a mi hija.

-¿así de fácil?-intervino desconfiado Miroku.

-tengo que pensar en mi familia, si se casa no tendré que mantenerla y podré pagarle más medicinas a mi mujer.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_


	6. Secuestro

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Fuera de aquella habitación el mercenario estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. En su cabeza seguía resonando aquellas palabras: ''<em> ¿no te importa la vida de tú compañero?''<em>

_¿Quién era ella para reprocharle nada? y ¿Desde cuando l e importa la vida de alguien? bueno suikotsu es como un hermano…aunque no tenga mucho trato con él, es un compañero más… si nos vamos sería traicionarlo… pero tampoco sería mi culpa, es ley de vida-_pensó, hasta que el crujido de la madera lo interrumpió de su reflexión.

Instintivamente agudizo el oído, y ella indecisa, se acercaba mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-tengo que ir a ver a una amiga que esta embarazada…no tardaré-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?-dijo burlón-claro que puedes ir, pero date prisa, necesito que me sirvas algo de beber.

-¿sabes que?-dijo furiosa mirándolo a los ojos. Pero recordando los días anteriores, pensó que lo más razonable era no pronunciar ninguna palabra, y así lo hizo, dirigiéndose afuera. Él se reía, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de burlarse tanto.

-aniki, la mujer es frágil-dijo jakotsu que había estando observando la escena-, deberías de ser más considerado con ella, podrías destrozarla.

-¿Y? ¿Eso tiene que importarme?-dijo sonriendo cínicamente- no tengo porque tratarla bien, solo cumple con su trabajo y no es importante que nos llevemos bien.

-como tú digas-dijo apenado-, ¿y has pensado que haremos?

-sí, nos largamos de esta porquería de lugar-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero-, y por cierto, te toca llevar a suikotsu.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo con un tono jovial mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-no puedes con mi Banryuu-dijo excusándose-, pesa demasiado y tendríamos que parar cada dos por tres.

-esta bien, será como tu digas, hermano-dijo resignado.

-coge a suikotsu y espérame afuera. Yo iré a coger el dinero y mi querida banryuu.

* * *

><p>Sango Taijiya era una mujer fuerte y dura, la clase de mujer que podría soportar cualquier dolor, como dar a luz, sin retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Ellas se conocían desde la niñez. Sango se marchó de su aldea natal tres años antes que la doctora lo hiciera.<p>

-Empuja amiga-dijo preocupada.

Saldría primero las nalgas del bebé, y eso implicaba que nacimiento no iba a ser fácil. La doctora rezó en silencio por la supervivencia del bebé, ya que a veces el cordón umbilical podría rodear el cuello del pequeño provocando la muerte.

Tal vez no viviría mucho, las condiciones de la casa eran espantosas y Onigumo nunca mejoraría su situación actual por su mujer e hijo.

La mujer sudando, apretaba la mandíbula y una grosería salió de su boca.

-aquí esta-dijo kagome ilusionada, mientras le entregaba el bebé que no dejaba de gritar-, es un precioso niño y parece estar sano.

* * *

><p>La doctora después de terminar su labor, se dirigió tarareando hacía su hogar. Le producía una gran satisfacción poder ayudar a traer una nueva vida a este mundo. Desde una larga distancia, podía ver como tres figuras estaban afuera. Distinguía a bankotsu con aquella gran espada, y jakotsu sosteniendo a suikotsu.<p>

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía y la angustia le invadía. Corrió lo más deprisa que puedo hasta la casa.

-has tardado mucho-dijo impaciente el líder.

-¿os vais?-dijo entre jadeos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el líder que no había entendido ni una palabra.

-respira mujer, no te mueras, y repite lo que has dicho-dijo jakotsu que tenía el hombro del enfermo en su axila y con su otro brazo rodeaba su espalda.

La doctora inhalo más aire, y un poco más calmada repitió:

-que si os vais.

-sí, y tú también-dijo tranquilamente bankotsu, dejando anonadados a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?-dijo con impaciencia-vienes con nosotros, así que coge lo que necesites para curar a suikotsu.

Lo miraba, su mente intentaba encontrar algo con lo que justificara que se quedará ahí. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no podía irse tranquilamente con unos mercenarios, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían acabar con su vida. Se arrugaba la manga de su kimono y dijo, con la esperanza que la dejaran permanecer en su casa:

- no puedo irme, tengo pacientes que me necesitan también, y…

-no te he preguntado tú opinión-la interrumpió, ahora su rostro cada vez se volvía más serio. Efectivamente su paciencia estaba rozando el límite-, coge lo que necesites para curarlo. ¡Ya!

Suikotsu iba a decir algo, pero jakotsu le pellizco en la espada, indicándole que se permaneciera callado. Conocía perfectamente a Bankotsu, y sabía que era mejor no contradecirlo, o podría acabar lamentándolo.

-Kagome haz lo que te dice-dijo jakotsu con la finalidad que acatara la orden de su líder.

-no me voy a mover de aquí…-dijo dolida, por el trato que estaba recibiendo. Tal vez si fuera amable hubiera accedido desde el primer momento, pero él no lo había hecho así.

-¡Joder! ¡Me estas cabreando pero mucho! no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, así que coge tus malditas cosas sino quieres que te decapite aquí mismo-dijo con un tono áspero cargado de violencia.

Ella había sobrepasado el límite de su paciente y atemorizada, entró dentro de la casa. Él había dejado con cuidado su Banryuu e iba a seguirla.

Estaba introduciendo torpemente en su bolso amarillo desgastado los instrumentos médicos, varias hierbas y vendas. Aquellos ojos zafiros eran ilegibles, no le apartaba la mirada y con voz firme tan implacable como siempre dijo:

-no tengo todo el día, así que date más prisa.

Ella se mordió el labio, sentía mucho miedo y su mente trazaba un plan para huir, aunque las posibilidades de escapar eran mínimas.

-tengo que coger una cosa en mi habitación…espérame aquí-dijo débilmente y nerviosa.

Él se quedo en esa habitación mientras ella se iba a su cuarto. No era tonto, y siempre desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Su instinto le decía que la doctora estaba tramando algo y con eso le bastaba para desconfiar, pero una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios.

Kagome miró los alrededores de su cuarto, incapaz de creerse que realmente podía ser secuestrada con tanta facilidad. A pesar de querer escapar no estaba convencida de su capacidad para sobrevivir en el bosque sola, la vida era peligrosa en todas partes fuera de la escasa protección que la pequeña aldea amparaba.

Podría esconderse en casa de Sango, aunque ahora que tenía un hijo no era buena idea. Tal vez el pescador Hoyo podría ayudarla. Se autoconvenció que él podría ayudarla a escapar.

Por desgracia la ventana de su alcoba estaba a una altura considerable, pero no imposible para escapar. Con cuidado la abrió y dio varios saltos para poder agarrarse en el marco. Con un agotador esfuerzo, consiguió subir la mitad de su cuerpo, y una vez apoyada respiró aliviada. Tan solo tenía que deslizarse y estaría afuera, posiblemente los dos mercenarios no se darían cuenta que escapaba, pero algo o alguien la cogió de la pierna y la tiró fuertemente contra el duro suelo. Adolorida, se retorció un poco en el suelo e intentaba mirar el individuo que había impedido su fuga.

-eres tan predecible gatita-dijo con su sonrisa burlona y acariciando el muslo de la mujer-, dime kagome, ¿que tendría que hacerte? ¿Después de intentar huir y engañarme?

Ella se estremecido y sintió que una profunda depresión le iba invadiendo. Intensas oleadas sentía en su interior, lo cual le dificultaba la respiración. La adrenalina comenzó hacer efecto e instintivamente se levanto y quiso darle una bofetada, pero no lo consiguió y a partir de ese momento para ella, todo se volvió todo oscuro.

Había descargado un puño contra su mejilla, provocando que la mujer se derrumbara y quedará inconsciente. Seguidamente la ato de pies y manos, llevándola sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Había tenido que ir a la otra habitación a buscar el bolso amarillo desgastado y cuando salió al exterior, suikotsu la miró con pena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jakotsu dedicándoles una mirada.

-quería escapar y esto es lo que pasa por hacer tonterías-dijo sonriendo.

-deberías de haber controlado tu fuerza, le has hecho bastante daño….-dijo preocupado Suikotsu.

-no tengo la culpa; que lo hubiera pensado mejor. ¿Tendría que haberle dado una palmadita en la espalda?-dijo molesto por la intervención de su compañero-, sabes Suikotsu deberías de preocuparte más por ti, últimamente tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear y ya sabes que no soporto las insolencias.

El mercenario bajo la mirada, en un acto sumiso, mientras sentía como su cabeza le dolía y se compadecía de la joven.

El mercenario como pudo, se coloco su alabarda en el hombro libre. Esperaba que se despertara pronto, debido a que tenía que cargar con más del doble de su peso.

* * *

><p>Estaban casi en el otro lado del camino cuando unos aldeanos se acercaron a ellos. Uno hombre de avanzada edad levanto la hoz y con aire amenazador dijo:<p>

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a la doctora?

-¿Dónde os la lleváis?-intervino otro hombre.

-callaos viejos-dijo arrogante-, si no queréis que os mande al otro mundo antes de tiempo, largaos.

-¡Joven maleducado! ¡Déjala!

-¡no dejaremos que te la lleves!

-¡somos los shichinintai! así que ya sabéis lo que os pasará-dijo sonriendo jakotsu, y los aldeanos palidecieron en un instante. Parecían comprender la situación y decidieron dejarlos marchar, como cobardes continuaron su labor. Sabían que un grupo de ancianos no conseguirían detenerlos.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos comenzaban a adaptarse a la ligera oscuridad. Estaba desorientada, el golpe la había aturdido y ahora no sabía que dirección podían haber escogido. Por la posición, parecía que toda la sangre se le comenzaba a acumular en la cabeza.<p>

-¿dónde vamos?-murmuró esforzándose para no perder el control. Él se paro y la dejo con cuidado en el suelo, para que quedara de pie, lo cual la confundió, debido a que anteriormente no se preocupo cuando le propino aquel golpe.

-al norte, descansaremos en el monte Hakurei- dijo desatándole las piernas y una mano de la mujer. Con la otra extremidad de la cuerda se la ató en su misma muñeca.

-ahora caminarás tú solita-dijo cogiendo su alabarda y retomando la marcha, no sin antes levantar la mano-, te tengo controlada gatita. Tendrías que estar agradecida, así evitaremos algún suceso desagradable, como el de antes.

Ella arrugó la frente y se vio obligada a caminar. Ahora estaban unidos por la cuerda. Aún sentía un dolor en su mejilla y deseaba que no le hubiera dejado una marca desagradable en su rostro de porcelana.

* * *

><p>Llevaban varias horas caminando, y la noche comenzaba a envolver el bosque. Sus pies comenzaban a entumecerse. Nunca antes había caminado tanto. Se preguntaba si era la única que estaba agotada, los demás no parecían estar fatigados.<p>

-por favor… ¿podemos parar?-dijo anhelando que su pregunta fuera respondida con un sí.

-no-dijo tajante bankotsu.

-pero…¿Cuándo descansaremos?

-cuando yo lo diga-dijo secamente.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, se habían refugiado en una pequeña cueva, de poca profundidad, situada en el pie de la montaña. Para ellos era un lugar perfecto donde acampar, por el contrario, ella pensaba que era el peor lugar donde pasar la noche, pero estaba demasiado cansada para protestar.<p>

Ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazando sus rodillas, miraba las llamas de la pequeña hoguera.

Los dos mercenarios dormían plácidamente, tumbados completamente en el duro suelo, pero su líder estaba sentado, observándola.

-¿No duermes?-preguntó, aun sabiendo que alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-tengo frío…-murmuró confusa por su preocupación.

Él suspiró y se levantó despacio. Lo que ella no se esperaba era que se sentara a su lado y deslizara su brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura para atraerla hacía él.

El sintió como se estremecía, y con el tono más suavemente que pudo dijo:

-tranquilízate, no te aré nada.

-q-u-e h-a-c-e-s-tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su corazón latía con violencia.

-así no tendrás frío y me aseguraré de que no escapas-dijo tranquilamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No sabía como sentirse, si atemorizada o contenta, aquel mercenario le inducía sentimientos contradictorios. Aquellos fríos ojos zafiros le hacían someterse a su voluntad, le hacía sentir vulnerable, se maldecía por no poder poner resistencia y guardar más distancia con él, pero en el fondo quería que esa distancia fuera mínima.

Se había quedado dormida en cuanto le había hecho olvidar su miedo. Ahora se encontraba segura recostada a su lado, no temía por su vida, y no notaba el frío, es más, le gustaba estar así con él.

Los dos podrían conseguir un descanso muy necesario para continuar el viaje. Él se sentía cómodo, tener una mujer acurrucada contra él era una sensación muy placentera, además que producía un calor confortable, ideal para combatir con las bajas temperaturas de la cueva.

Se durmió con una extraña sensación de alegría, que nunca antes había tenido en situaciones similares.


	7. Una inesperada visita

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Bankotsu había dejado apoyada su alabarda contra el tronco del árbol para sujetarle el cabello, mientras vomitaba.<p>

Ese fue el inicio de la fatal irritación que consumió toda la noche al mercenario.

-¿ya has acabado? No tenemos todo el día, así que mueve tu culo-ordenó bruscamente. Ella obedeció sin replicar.

* * *

><p>Los dos avanzaban a oscuras por el camino que les llevaría de vuelta al refugio. Kagome caminaba a su lado, con un gran malestar por haber presenciado aquella mutilación. Por el contrario, él mantenía el semblante serio, inexpresivo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin ningún signo de remordimientos…<p>

Sino le dirigía la palabra, él no decía absolutamente nada. Tampoco cuando ella le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Podemos parar un rato? Apenas podemos distinguir los arboles…-murmuró.

-cállate y camina-contestó tajante.

Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta e inmediatamente se entristeció, con los ojos húmedos continuo mirando al frente.

-_soy una estúpida por pensar que puedo encontrar rasgos de amabilidad en él…-_pensó.

* * *

><p>-Noventa y siete….ciento cuarenta…tres cientos….-dijo Jakotsu colocando varias pilas de monedas.<p>

-¿No tardan demasiado?-dijo Suikotsu preocupado, recostándose en la pared fría de la cueva.

-¡arg!-gruño-, ahora he perdido la cuenta…-suspiró un largo rato, y prosiguió-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

-por qué…estando con Bankotsu no está segura…-vaciló y Jakotsu lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que continuara hablando-, tu sabes mejor que nadie como es…puede hacerle cualquier cosa…, recuerda que aún tiene marcas de su puñetazo…

-¡bah!-chilló y le tiró una minúscula piedra en la cabeza, seguidamente un quejido resonó en la cueva-No seas mentiroso, ella no te importa en absoluto.

-¡claro que me importa!

-eres un falso-dijo-, ahora ya vuelves a ir de buena persona…

-¿Quién es buena persona?-preguntó Bankotsu con la ceja arqueada. Era una pregunta que no requería ser contestada, la única persona entre ellos que poseía doble personalidad era Suikotsu.

-¡Aniki!-chilló alegremente Jakotsu poniéndose en pie, por el contrario Suikotsu seguía sentado observando a la mujer.

-¿Estáis bien? Como habéis tardado tanto…

-por culpa de esta niñata-se irritó-, se fía de todos los hombres y casi la violan.-Prosiguió con ironía-joder, no me había enterado que en una banda de mercenarios hubieran personas buenas…es una novedad que dejará huella en la historia.

-¿ en serio?-preguntaron los dos cuando escucharon la palabra violación. Suikotsu desatendió el comentario que iba dirigido hacia él.

La burla de Bankotsu y la pregunta, surgida de la incredulidad, la golpeó con la fuerza de una tormenta. Intentó responder pero su voz se quebró, y derrumbándose en el suelo echo a llorar.

Jakotsu sabía que no era momento de hacer un interrogatorio para satisfacer su curiosidad, así que olvidó completamente la actitud de la mujer y con tono alegre dijo:

-aniki,llevo todo el día pensando y…¿sabes qué? no nos podemos decir los Shichinintai porque nos asocian como los siete guerreros…así que tendríamos que pensar en un nuevo nombre.

-¡qué más da eso!-se recostó en la pared, con las manos en la nuca-mañana podríamos estar muertos…así que lo mejor es divertirnos y olvidarnos de esas chorradas.

-es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-, además que también perderíamos nuestra popularidad como mercenarios.

La doctora aún seguía llorando, pero ahora se encontraba rodeada de los brazos de Suikotsu.

Bankotsu se irritó más de lo que estaba antes sin saber el motivo de esa sensación. Su mente hayo dos respuestas posibles para ese sentimiento, (a) él era demasiado duro para ver una escena tan cursi, y (b) por celos.

Inmediatamente descartó la (b) y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-_¿celos? ¿Sentir algo por esa inútil?¡bah! eso me pasa por estar rodeado de nenazas_-pensó.

* * *

><p>Ya era de madrugada, ella había calculado que llevaban cuatro horas durmiendo, lo cual le permitirá ser un poco ruidosa sin despertarlos. Había tomado la determinación de marcharse, no podía ni quería aguantar más el comportamiento de Bankotsu.<p>

Lentamente se acomodó el cabello y se ajustó su kimono. Con precaución de no hacer ningún ruido, cogió su bolso amarillo desgastado. Camino de puntillas hacía la entrada de la cueva, sin dedicar ninguna mirada a los hombres que dormían.

Afuera, vio moverse algo entre los arbustos, asustada dio un salto, tirando su bolso en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada y un sudor frio le recorrió en el cuerpo al pensar que podía haber sido descubierta.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y se agacho a recoger su bolsa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta no podía hablar, tenía la boca tapada con la palma de una mano y un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

-te gusta mucho ir a pasear solita-susurró en su odio y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

-¡suéltame!-gritó sin vocalizar.

El líder se limitó a gritar ''jakotsu'', ni una burla, ni un insulto…eso le extraño; pero cuando dirigió su mirada al frente, vio como seis figuras oscuras salieron de los arbustos.

Inmediatamente reconoció a uno de ellos debido a que su cabello plateado era iluminado por el reflejo de la luna.

El mercenario había salido con su espada serpiente desenfundada mirando lascivamente a Inuyasha. Este, asustado, intentó no mirarle.

-tenéis diez segundos para largaros-dijo Bankotsu sin soltarla.

-no quiero enfrentarme con los shichinintai…sería un suicidio…solo quiero a la mujer-dijo acercándose más.

-¿Dónde ves tú a una mujer? porque yo no la veo…-se burló.

Risas era lo que se escucharon, pero cesaron cuando inuyasha se giró para mirarles.

-¿No prefieres a un hombre como yo?-dijo seductoramente jakotsu.

Ahora, silencio absoluto…hasta que se interrumpió por Bankotsu , que soltando a la doctora , dijo:

-si la quieres es toda tuya, no necesito a una estúpida e inútil que solo se dedica a tocar los cojones.

Ante aquella voz dura y áspera, el corazón le dio un vuelco a Kagome¿ No se percataba del daño que le hacían sus palabras?¿O le daba igual herirla? Se sentía estúpida por pensar que antes se había preocupado por ella. Pensar que Bankotsu podía sentir compasión por alguien era imposible.

Pero todos sus pensamientos cesaron cuando ella se desplomó en el suelo. Fue golpeada en la nuca con el dorso de la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó intrigado Inuyasha.

-cortesía de la casa, escuchar sus gritos es una tortura...

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el denso bosque y la entrada de la caverna, en el cielo se apreciaban unas nubes pequeñas pero dispersas y hacía bastante viento.

Suikotsu no durmió en toda la noche, y tampoco quería levantarse. Tumbado en el suelo encontraba un escaso consuelo a su enorme tristeza.

Jakotsu no encontró a su hermano en el refugio, así que después de intentar, desastrosamente, animar a Suikotsu se dirigió a buscar a su líder. Ahí lo encontró, sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada.

Este se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, respecto a la noche anterior. No sabía por qué no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido. Estaba completamente seguro que no poseía consciencia y que jamás tuvo remordimientos. ¿Entonces porque ahora? matar era lo único importante en su vida, y no había hueco para reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

-¡Aniki!-chilló.

Bankotsu no se sobresaltó porque reconocía el dueño de esa voz, se giró, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano y miró en la dirección de su compañero. Jakotsu se acercó y se quedó de pie, delante de él.

-ya pensaba que te habías ido a buscar algo de comer.

-Jakotsu…¿A ti te parece bien lo que hice ?-vaciló, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar el porqué de su anómala sensación.

-¿A qué te refieres?...¿A lo de anoche?-dijo incrédulo.

-sí…a lo mejor no debí de entregarla ¿no?...podría ser útil.

-a mí no me lo preguntes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, cualquier decisión que tomes me parece bien... ¿No tendrás remordimientos?

El líder suspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba, y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La vida es para disfrutarla y vivir al máximo! ¡No para preocuparse y arrepentirse de lo que hacemos!

Le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda y Jakotsu sonrió, después prosiguió:

-Nos marchamos dentro de un rato.

Sin añadir nada más, se encaminó hacia la cueva.


	8. De mano en mano

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

-He modificado todos los capítulos por errores ortográficos y cambiando algunas cosas. 

* * *

><p>La doctora rodó sobre su estómago e intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue imposible, tan solo pudo quedarse de rodillas. Estaba atada de pies y manos. En su cabeza se preguntaba que sitio era ese y como había llegado a aquí.<p>

''_-si la quieres es toda tuya, no necesito a una estúpida e inútil que solo se dedica a tocar los cojones. ''_

Recordó aquellas palabras que fueron implacables, la mínima esperanza que tenía, se esfumó. Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el corazón se le partía.

Se asustó cuando alguien entró en aquel lugar envuelto de sombras, y no podía distinguir esa figura. Percibió el cañón de un arma, quedándose paralizada, inmóvil, ningún musculo de su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro. Su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y su corazón se agitaba con violencia.

-¡No!-suplicó.

-¡relájate Kagome! no es mi intención matarte-dijo introduciendo el arma dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿don-de es-toy?-tartamudeó.

-en mejores manos que antes-le dejo a su lado un cuenco con carne estofada.

-...quiero marcharme.

-eso es imposible-sacó una navaja de su bota izquierda y la desató-, espero que te guste la comida.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!-espetó mientras quitaba las cuerdas con furia-¡quiero marcharme!

-si no comes vas a enfermar…

-¡no me importa! ¡Quiero irme!

* * *

><p>Transcurrieron los meses sin que Kagome tuviera una oportunidad para huir. Pero aquel día era distinto. Los hombres de Inuyasha se alejaron del campamento cabalgando para rodear el bosque en busca de diferentes caminos, dejando sólo a uno de ellos vigilando afuera.<p>

El joven de coleta se aproximó a un árbol y se desabrochó el pantalón. Esa era la ocasión para actuar, tenía que tomar una decisión. O esperaba otra oportunidad para escapar o hacía lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué demon…?¡vuelve aquí!-gritó cuando vio a la mujer correr. Se ató el pantalón, con cuidado de no manchar su atuendo de orina, y echo a correr velozmente.

* * *

><p>El siguiente viaje de los Shichinintai fue muy parecido a todos sus anteriores. Se instalaban en chabolas para descansar, emborracharse, y disfrutar de la compañía femenina, excepto de Jakotsu que gozaba con los acompañantes masculinos. Después de llevar varios días instalados buscaban algún señor feudal, rey y o generales que requirieran sus servicios, sin dejar de descuidar a sus enemigos y a los caza recompensas que les perseguían.

Bankotsu, no estaba acostumbrado al lujo que le rodeaba en aquella sala, pero tampoco impresionado. Para él, la riqueza se simplificaba en tener una gran cantidad de monedas para gastar en diversiones y deleitarse con los placeres de la vida.

El hombre que tenía delante, era el terrateniente de aquel castillo, demasiado bajito y con una nariz en forma de gancho. El líder reprimió una burla, ya que su apariencia no inspiraba autoridad ni por su voz de pito.

-necesito que ataquéis estas aldeas-dijo seriamente, y le entrego un mapa-, y por supuesto, no quiero que dejéis a nadie con vida.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó lo más serio que pudo.

-si lo que te preocupa es la recompensa, te pagaré bien….

-¡Trato echo!

Los mercenarios eran soldados salvajes y sanguinarios, acostumbrados a las peleas y a las batallas. Pero aquel traro era muy sencillo, trescientas monedas de oro si destruían cinco aldeas, incluyendo altos cargos y a los civiles. No importaba el nombre de la persona que les pagaría, sólo el color dorado de sus monedas. Vivían y morían por eso. Era su trabajo. Y lo hacían bien.

* * *

><p>La doctora no tardó en comprobar que había fracasado. Aquel hombre le aferró la manga de su kimono y por inercia, calló al suelo. En el poco recorrido que hizo, fue arrastrada, levantada bruscamente y con un puntapié la entró en la tienda.<p>

Aquellos ojos ámbar la miraban con decepción, pero sin ningún rastro de ira.

-¡No me toques!

-cálmate, solo quiero curarte esos rasguños-dijo suavemente.

Le limpió y cubrió con una venda aquellas heridas en sus rodillas. Luego la tendió boca arriba y la ató.

-lo siento, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Incluso cerrar los ojos era inadmisible. Ella era demasiado consciente que la mirada había cambiado de bondadosa a lujuriosa.

-tendremos hijos apuestos.

La doctora hizo una mueca de desaprobación, y giró su rostro para evitar cualquier contacto con sus ojos. Sería una idiota si se entregaba a él, aun sabiendo que criaría a sus hijos y a estos no les haría falta un padre. Pero también lo sería si cedía ante el mercenario, que lo más probable era que la abandonará junto a sus hijos y la dañaría emocionalmente.

* * *

><p>Los Shichinintai cobraron su recompensa y no esperaron ni un día para derrocharla hasta quedarse sin nada.<p>

-¡Estoy helado de frio!-exclamó Jakotsu agitando los brazos.

-Lógico, estamos en invierno.

-tan amable como siempre-murmuró.

-¿decías algo?-y Jakotsu, haciéndose el loco, miró hacia otro lado.

-por cierto Bankotsu, ¿a dónde iremos?-la pegunta que realizo Suikotsu fue en vano. El líder lo había ignorado completamente como de costumbre.

Jakotsu sonrió pícaramente. Esas escenas le divertían, y preguntó con su habitual curiosidad y tono jovial:

-¿Dónde iremos? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-estoy pensando en ir al Norte, por lo que me han contado los aldeanos, se están librando varias guerras.

-¿Por qué no me contestas a mí? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo?-tras decir esto, Bankotsu lo miró con furia y Jakotsu le sacó la lengua.

-¡No tengo porqué contestarte imbécil!-gritó con violencia y apretó el puño-¡si te digo tírate por un precipicio lo haces! ¡Si te digo córtate la cabeza lo haces! ¡Si te digo no hables, No hablas! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?

-S-s-í.

Jakotsu no puedo contener más la risa, estalló con una escandalosa carcajada. Pero este momento no le duró demasiado, bastó una mirada seria de su líder para que enmudeciera.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el frío y húmedo suelo alrededor de una fogata, Esperaban que aquellos dos conejos y tres peces se terminaran de asar.<p>

-¡Que aburrido estoy!-dijo Jakotsu intencionadamente, para que alguno de sus dos camaradas iniciara una emocionante conversación.

Bankotsu estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y Suikotsu no se atrevía a decir nada. En definitiva, esa noche sería muy larga y aburrida.

La mente del líder estaba aislada de todo lo que sucedía en su entorno. Como un destello, los recuerdos pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Apretó la mandíbula y pasó los dedos sobre el frío metal de su alabarda. El remordimiento y la duda retornaron. La decisión que tomó seguía produciéndole una extraña sensación, desconocida para él, y más dolorosa que una herida provocada en la batalla.

* * *

><p>Kagome se despertó de golpe tras oír un disparo. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se acarició sus doloridas muñecas libres de ataduras. El segundo pensamiento que le apareció en la mente fue: Bankotsu.<p>

_-¿Qué estará haciendo?-_pensó_-¡Demonios! No debería de pensar en ese tonto…_

-¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Otra vez intentas huir?

Se giró bruscamente al escuchar tras ella la voz de un hombre. Aquel hombre de cabello suelto y alta estatura que en la oscuridad podía observarse los ojos oscuros, repletos de malicia.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó arrugando la frente.

-Tienes que levantarte, nos marchamos.

-¿Qué a sido ese disparo?

-Un animal-respondió tajante-Ya ha amanecido, así que levántate.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que no venga Inuyasha.

-¡Levántate ahora mismo!

-no pienso hacerlo.

Atravesó la distancia que había entre ellos con una zancada y la empujo bruscamente contra el suelo. Su pulso latió con tanta violencia que le golpeó las sienes, produciéndole un dolor insoportable.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayud…!-gritó desesperadamente.

Le tapo la boca con la mano, mientras le ataba con un trozo de tela la boca. Ella forcejeaba para apartarlo e intentar empujarlo. No pudo ni moverlo un milímetro. Él le ató de manos y piernas y se la llevó arrastrando hacía fuera.

Kagome no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Inuyasha yacía en el suelo junto con su otro compañero, Miroku. A primera vista, ninguno de los dos parecía estar muerto pero se rehusaba a pensar que así fuera. El hombre de coleta y de ojos claros, la subió al caballo como si fuera un saco. Su atacante había cogido por el cabello al peliplateado y le introdujo en la boca, un papel arrugado que parecía estar manchado de tinta.

-Naraku, será mejor que nos marchemos ya.

-sí, pero antes habrá que tranquilizarla.

Tras decir eso, todo lo demás se desvaneció para ella, y lo único que recuerda antes de que Morfeo la acogiera en sus brazos era un fuerte olor a cloroformo.

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia cesaron en la mañana, dejando el día nublado con una ligera frescura y olor a hierbabuena.<p>

Los dos hombres tardaron en desatarse dos horas y media. Todo estaba puesto patas arriba e Inuyasha no paraba de romper la tela de las tiendas. Miroku manteniendo la calma, volvió a comprobar, por tercera vez, si quedaba alguna de sus pertenencias en aquellas tiendas destrozadas.

-¡Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi!...¡Es todo por tu culpa!-espetó Inuyasha.

-_pero si los contrataste tú_-pensó molesto por su comentario. Inhaló profundamente y lo más suave que pudo dijo:

-No se preocupe, ya hallaremos alguna solución.

-¿Qué solución? ¡Estamos perdidos en la nada, sin dinero, no tenemos agua ni caballos!-dijo tirándole el papel en la cara- ¡Y para el colmo, Naraku quiere una enorme cantidad de bienes a cambio de ella!

-pues muy fácil, olvídese de ella y también, solo por ahora, de su herencia. Lo importante es volver sanos y salvos.

-¡Ya lo se Miroku! Pero para una buena esposa que encuentro…, será mejor que me olvide de…-Inuyasha no continuo con la frase. A lo lejos, unas diminutas figuras salieron de la espesura del bosque y caminaban con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Inuyasha con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Oh no, qué?

-Son ellos…

-¿Ellos?-preguntó confuso Miroku. También miró hacia el Sud y cuando reconoció las siluetas, se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza-¡Por buda! ¡Esto es el karma!

- Calla Miroku, estoy intentando pensar.

-¡Vamos a morir!

-Claro, eso es-dijo Inuyasha contento-, voy a pedirles ayuda.

-¿Esta loco? ¡Vamos a morir!

El peliplateado corrió desesperadamente hacia ellos. A un metro de distancia de los mercenarios, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó pesadamente.

-¡Auch!

Se sentó, frotándose la cara y sacudiendo sus ropas polvorientas. Miroku se estaba acercando lentamente intentando pasar desapercibido.

-¡Mi querido, por fin nos vemos!- dijo Jakotsu con la intención de ayudarlo, pero el brazo de Bankotsu le freno el paso.

-Estas estorbando. Sal del camino.

-Espera-tartamudeó, después de captar la atención del líder se seco el sudor de la frente y prosiguió-, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? no me hagas reír-se mofó y pasó de largo, buscando con la mirada a una determinada persona- vámonos que hablar con este idiota es perder el tiempo.

-No…espera…-su mente trabajaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Necesitaba pensar cualquier cosa con la que captar su interés-, es…¡Es Kagome!

Se detuvo en seco, tardo unos segundos antes de girarse y lo miró, con una mirada gélida que helaría a cualquier persona, y con voz cargada de violencia dijo:

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías!

Los músculos de Inuyasha se tensaron provocándole un quejido. No sabía que decir a continuación, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él y se imaginaba como su vida llegaba a su fin. Para su alivio, intervino Miroku.

-lo que mi señor quiere decir es que la han secuestrado-dijo aparentando lo más tranquilo posible-, unos hombres que contrató se la llevaron y…

-queréis que la rescatemos y se la demos a este inútil-le interrumpió.

-eh…sí. Pero por supuesto, le pagaremos muy bien…-dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha intentaba huir de Jakotsu raptando por la tierra, pero este se balanceo sobre él y le comenzó a besarle en las mejillas. Suikotsu se sintió aislado, miró a su compañero y después a otro, percatándose que ninguno contaba con él.

-¿Qué cantidad es ''muy bien''?-enfatizó.

-¿mil monedas…?-dijo dudando.

-¿Mil monedas? ¡Mil monedas!-repitió con una sonrisa en los labios-¡Pues claro que aceptamos! ¿Qué os parece chicos?

-estas loco Miroku, ofreciéndole tanto dinero-dijo susurrándole al oído.

-piensa que también puede matarnos, ¿No ves que contento se ha puesto?-respondió.

Más tarde, se sentaron allí mismo e Inuyasha explicó todo lo acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente.

A Suikotsu le destrozó la noticia y se maldijo por no a ver pasado por ahí antes. Por el contrario, Jakotsu estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a su amor como para preocuparse por Kagome. El líder reprimió las ganas de pegarle a Inuyasha por su incompetencia y por haber dejado escaparla sin presentar batalla.

-_este gilipollas a dejado que se la lleven_-pensó mientras apretaba el puño.

-y no pudimos seguirles porque nos robaron los caballos. Pero sabemos su dirección, hay pisadas en dirección noreste.

-será complicado encontrarles. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para no darte cuenta de que te traicionarían?

-Bankotsu, no le digas eso a mi ''Inu''.

-eres…¡ Un malcarado!...¡ Un Antipático!

Unas desmedidas carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar. Jakotsu se tiró hacia atrás y Bankotsu permanecía con las piernas cruzadas. Los dos se tronchaban de risa y se les escapaban las lágrimas por reírse con ganas.

Suikotsu y Miroku no sabían sí reírse o quedarse inmóviles. Inuyasha se sentía humillado y miraba a Miroku, esperando que interviniera.

-¿Habéis escuchado como insulta el finolis?

-lo siento Inu querido, pero Bankotsu tiene razón.

-¡callaos!- chilló.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todos por leerme y perdón por tardar tanto! Primero que nada, desearos un feliz 2012( sí, lo se, con bastante retrasó pero no había actualizado antes) y deciros, que la inspiración me abandona a ratos. ¡No se que me pasa! Pero espero actualizar más a menudo.<strong>

**Thanks: Axter, Tiff, Fanisa, Xantal, Kaname, Luna, etc.!**


	9. Errores

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamiento_

* * *

><p>Bankotsu miraba como se consumía la hoguera. Hecho una mirada a su entorno, todos dormían, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño.<p>

Había aceptado ayudarles a cambio de 1.000 suculentas monedas. Pero el trato implicaba renunciar a Kagome, olvidarse de ella. ¿Era eso lo que no podía hacer? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Desconocía por completo cuando sus prioridades habían cambiado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que vacilara ante escoger entre el dinero y una mujer. Pero él nunca reconocería ese hecho; su orgullo no se lo permitiría; él era un mercenario y cumpliría con el trato.

-¿No duermes?-preguntó somnoliento Suikotsu, mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿No ves que estoy despierto?

* * *

><p>La doctora miraba con repulsión aquella habitación. Se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado a pesar de no estar rodeada de ataduras; no había ventanas por las cuales se pudiera filtrar el aire o dejar entrar la claridad del día. La única entrada que simulaba una puerta, era un trozo sucio de tela roja.<p>

El aire era denso y húmedo; Naraku contemplaba abstraído un pequeño mapa, señalando en éste varias ubicaciones con un trozo de carbón, manchando de vez en cuando aquella mesa.

Ella lo miraba desafiante, con rabia y repugnancia. Cuando aquellos ojos siniestros se posaron en ella, hizo una mueca de desprecio. Alargo el brazo y le tiró una manzana, que anteriormente se negó a comer.

Tenía una pésima puntería y no llego a rozarle ni un cabello, pero su intención era que supiera de su protesta.

-Te la comerás-dijo sin alzar la voz-, la comida no es para desperdiciarla.

-¡Estoy harta de todos vosotros!-dijo poniéndose en pie y apretando los puños- ¡Mi vida era perfecta!, ¡Perfecta!-repitió-me la habéis arruinado… ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Quiero marcharme, ya!

El hombre la miró sorprendido por aquella repentina e inesperada actitud. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar lo que ella hizo a continuación, darle una humillante y dolorosa bofetada, seguida de otra.

* * *

><p>Los mercenarios y compañía se encontraban contemplando, desde lejos, un pueblo abandonado. Todas las huellas y señales indicaban que su guarida se hallaba allí. Tenía la pinta de llevar muchos años abandonado.<p>

Se quedaron a una distancia prudente de la entrada para organizarse. Tenían a su favor el factor sorpresa.

-Suikotsu te quedas aquí fuera, con ellos. Jakotsu vendrás conmigo.

Los dos asintieron.

-_lo quiere tener lejos_-pensó Jakotsu.

-Podría acompañaros. Apenas conocéis a Naraku…

-Sólo estorbaríais. Os quedáis aquí fuera.-ordenó sin admitir ninguna replica-Además, no tenemos la intención de dejar a nadie con vida.

Inuyasha le miró con desaprobación, y dijo:

-No me fio de que vayáis solos. Podéis uniros a Naraku…

- Suikotsu se queda con vosotros. Es una garantía de que volveremos.

-Como si eso te importara-murmuró el mercenario, para sus adentro, refiriéndose a Bankotsu.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que será así? Sois mercenarios, nosotros no…

-¿Qué sacaríamos estando del lado de Naraku? No lo conocemos, os ha traicionado y podría hacernos lo mismo. Tampoco creo que tenga dinero, porqué de ser así no pediría un rescate-afirmó el líder.

-Es lógico-dijo convencido Miroku.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando fijamente a el líder de lo Shichinintai; como si de una lucha se tratase. Le preocupaba otra cuestión de índole más personal. La hipotética traición no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Antes de hablar esperó unos segundos y con vacilación dijo:

-¿Cómo sé que no te iras con Kagome?

En esos instantes, Bankotsu sintió como si le tiraran encima un balde de agua helada. Esa pregunta le pillo desprevenido. Su semblante permaneció como siempre, inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos delataban la exaltación que le había provocado aquella pregunta.

Dominó con un terrible esfuerzo sus emociones, y sólo se limitó a reír, a mofarse de la incomoda situación; lo cual sorprendido bastante al joven peliplateado.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, los mercenarios ya se habían infiltrado en la guarida. Dos individuos vigilaban desde lo alto de un tejado. No supuso ningún problema acabar con ellos, con discreción.<p>

Se escondieron en una chabola que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Bankotsu repasó el plan. Jakotsu entraría en el edificio de la izquierda y él el opuesto.

Su camarada se quedó quieto y Bankotsu impaciente dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tienes intención de quedarte con la chica?

-¿Tú también?- dijo arqueando una ceja-, por supuesto que no…

Iba a añadir algo más, pero se calló.

-Sabes perfectamente que cualquier decisión que tomes me parecerá bien…

-Sí, sí-dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo-, concentrémonos en lo que estamos haciendo.

* * *

><p>Le dolía una barbaridad sus músculos, apenas había comido en estos días y en su cuerpo se reflejaba una severa debilidad. No supo de donde sacó sus fuerzas para forcejear contra él, durante unos minutos.<p>

Pero no se percató de lo que hizo hasta que vio como la sangre manchaba sus manos y su ropa. No se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, hasta que de sus manos resbaló una navaja afilada.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y palideció. Su cerebro comenzaba a asimilar lo que se produjo, y aquel hombre yacía en el suelo, rodeado de un charco carmesí, murmurando palabras inteligibles.

Se sentía como un monstruo, había apuñalado a una persona; pero lo peor de todo, era que una parte suya se sentía aliviada, toda ira y rabia acumulada la descargó contra él.

Pero no podía perdonarse por lo ocurrido. Lo miró con la esperanza de que aún viviera, de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero el individuo ya había dejado de respirar.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo; no tenía lágrimas para llorar su pérdida, la pena y el arrepentimiento eran demasiado grandes para que sus ojos lloraran y sobre todo, para soportarlo.

Tomó del suelo aquella hoja afilada, la sostenía en sus manos temblorosas. Por su cabeza pasaban varios pensamientos sobrecogedores. Todos indicaban una solución cobarde para acabar con el arrepentimiento.

-No puedo con esto…soy horrible-murmuró, mientras su piel entraba en contacto con el frio metal.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os guste este capítulo, la inspiración juega malas pasadas. A veces pienso que no es un buen fic... pero bueno jeje<strong>

**Axter, m**uchísimas gracias por todo, me encanta hablar contigo jeje** y a Kaname por animarme a continuarla, me cambié el nick porqué es el que tengo en el canal de youtube. :P**


	10. Sangre

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamiento_

* * *

><p>Todo parecía volverse borroso y confuso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Con las manos temblorosas se subió la manga del kimono. Los sollozos no la dejaban respirar con eficacia; miró su muñeca durante unos instantes y colocó verticalmente la hoja de la navaja en la parte distal del antebrazo.<p>

Acababa de entrar en trance. El tiempo se detuvo; ya no oía aquellos ruidos de afuera; ya no percibía su respiración agitada ni su corazón palpitando con violencia. Ya no sentía remordimientos ni culpa. La calma la envolvía completamente.

No emitió ningún quejido de dolor mientras el frío metal rasgaba su fina epidermis, ni se asustó al ver surgir la sangre de forma escandalosa.

Bankotsu subió las escaleras ansioso. Deseaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Todo lo demás vendría después.

La tela que simulaba una puerta cayó para dejarle pasar. Sus ojos azules expresaban la alegría que le invadió al ver a la doctora arrodillada en el suelo, aparentemente sana y salva.

Pero su felicidad únicamente duró un segundo. No podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, esa escena era tan confusa e irracional. Ella estaba intentando poner fin a su vida. ¿Por qué le entro pánico cuando vio lo que hacia? ¿Por qué ella quería acabar con su vida? ¿Era porqué se había vuelto loca? ¿Había enloquecido por su culpa?

Dejó caer su alabarda sin ningún cuidado y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Kagome!-chilló con fuerza- ¡Kagome!

Ella lo contempló como si de un sueño se tratase. Su mente creía que era su fin, que aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel acudía en busca de su alma para sumirla en las tinieblas y no volver jamás a este mundo cruel.

Le arrebató la daga y la tiró lejos, cayendo en un rincón oscuro. Entonces ahora se dio cuenta de que había un hombre muerto. No se había fijado en él porqué su única preocupación era Kagome y todos sus sentidos se centraron en ella nada más verla. Perdiendo todo lo demás importancia.

-¿Que es lo que has hecho?-le preguntó.

Se quitó el obi rojizo que rodeaba su cintura y le envolvió la muñeca lo más fuerte que pudo. Suerte que su armadura no se mantenía sujeta por aquella cinta.

Con una mano presionaba la herida para cesar la hemorragia.

La doctora pareció volver en sí, su voz la había traído a la cruda realidad.

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó Kagome con un hilo de voz.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Ves ha alguien m…?-calló de golpe. No debía de hablarle así en aquella situación; ella estaba herida y confundida-Soy yo, he venido a buscarte.

-Bankotsu…yo…yo, no quería herirle…está muerto…-dijo entre sollozos-soy un monstruo…

La miro dolido y afligido. Una mirada que nunca antes había existido en su ser. Una que indicaba lo importante que era ella para él.

Tomó su delicado y pálido rostro entre sus manos y con voz serena afirmó:

-No eres ningún monstruo; nunca lo serás, la culpa no es tuya.

-Sí, lo soy…

-Kagome…

Y La besó. No pudo reprimirlo, la anhelaba desde hacia tiempo. El beso fue tierno, superficial, tan sólo un leve roce de sus labios, pero el suficiente para que ambos sintieran una electricidad placentera.

Pero el deseo que sentían era demasiado grande para contentarlo con un simple beso. A pesar de que la situación no era la idónea para manifestar sus sentimientos, ellos continuaron, sin importarles la herida de su muñeca ni lo que estarían haciendo sus compañeros.

Él se abrió paso hacía su cavidad con la lengua e intensifico el beso. Ella sujetó delicadamente la nuca del pelinegro con la mano ilesa.

* * *

><p>Por encima de los tejados la luna se abría camino en las últimas horas de la tarde. Había una brisa ligera y refrescante.<p>

Inuyasha miró el cielo; estaba anocheciendo y no había rastro del mercenario ni de ''su Kagome''.

-¡Que estarán haciendo!-manifestó su impaciencia. No había dejado de moverse durante aquellas horas, cosa que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

-Ten paciencia-dijo con un bostezó Jakotsu, sin la menor preocupación. Estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos.

Suikotsu no decía nada; miles de pensamientos le invadían la mente. Que Bankotsu estuviera solo con ella no era una buena idea. ¡Cualquier cosa podría hacerle! ¿Y si se la llevaba? ¿Y si él la estaba forzando? Todos sus pensamientos apuntaban a un mal augurio. Estaba furioso y preocupado a la vez. ¿Realmente sentía algo más que cariño?

-Vamos a buscarles-ordenó Inuyasha-, no puedo quedarme más rato aquí. Esta incertidumbre me hará enloquecer.

-No se si será lo más adecuado-respondió Miroku, temiendo la ira del mercenario.

-Claro que sí. Vamos.

-No sabéis donde es. Os acompaño.-dijo mientras se estiraba con pereza-Seria una pena que os pasará algo, con lo atractivos que sois-ellos se miraron nerviosos sin entender a qué venia aquello-¿Vienes Suikotsu?

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que caminar por encima de varios cadáveres para llegar a la posada, donde supuestamente se hallaban. Los difuntos empezaban a desprender un repugnante olor. Todo aquello era demasiado molesto y horrible para los que no estaban acostumbrados.<p>

-Oh dios mío…-murmuró Suikotsu.

Todos le dirigieron miradas confusas sin saber por qué murmuró esas palabras. Miraron al frente; aparentemente nada inusual. Y entonces se quedaron de piedra.

El mercenario llevaba a la doctora en brazos. Está rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Ella estaba manchada de sangre y todos pensaron en lo peor. Que estaba muerta.

La doctora no estaba inconsciente pero se sentía débil, y sobre todo cómoda entre sus brazos. Si su rostro no estuviera teñido de sangre se podría apreciar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Inuyasha-¡¿Qué ha pasado?¡

Bankotsu ignoró su pregunta y ordenó a Suikotsu.

-Necesita que la cures. ¡Ya!

* * *

><p>El cuarto de aquella casa parecía sacado de una película de terror. Siniestra y húmeda; con las paredes de madera desgastadas y varias muñecas de juguetes destrozadas por el suelo. Los cojines y futones parecían ser cómodo y por suerte estaban en buen estado.<p>

En la noche todo parecía estar tranquilo; pero eso no era cierto. Inuyasha y Bankotsu estaban discutiendo. Aquella pelea había comenzado porqué el peliplateado no quería moverse del lado de Kagome, hasta que ella despertara. Y eso al mercenario le sentó mal, realmente muy mal. Le irritaba que ese finolis estuviera cerca de ella, cogiéndole la mano. ¿Pero sería capaz de admitir sus sentimientos en público? ¿O le irritaba esas escenas tan cursis?

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí, pasmado, cogiéndole la manita cómo un nenaza?-se burló.

- Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí-dijo molesto por aquel adjetivo.

-¿Eres imbécil? Necesita descansar y la estás molestando. Deja tus romanticismos para otra ocasión y lárgate.

-¿No ves lo tranquila que está conmigo? Es mi deber como esposo estar por ella.

-Que yo sepa ella no es _tú esposa_-enfatizó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo será-dijo convencido.

El mercenario se río.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?

-A ti, payaso.

-¡¿Payaso?

Jakotsu entró un poco nervioso. Esté se había visto obligado a intervenir en la discusión por las presiones que recibió por parte de Suikotsu y Miroku.

-Aniki, necesito hablar contigo…

Bankotsu lo miró con la ceja arqueada, sin decir nada.

-Es verdad, ven conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Axter eres la única que consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Ya somos dos que odiamos los domingos, tan tristes y aburridos...¡Espero con ansia la continuación de tus fics!<strong>


	11. La confesión

-Es importante, aniki-insistió.

En aquel momento, Bankotsu se tranquilizó y salió con el ceño fruncido sin decir ni una palabra. Jakotsu lo siguió detrás, no sin antes dedicar una mirada lujuriosa a Inuyasha, el cual inmediatamente apartó la mirada nervioso e intimidado.

* * *

><p>Caminaron un rato, alejándose a escasos metros de la casa; lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.<p>

Jakotsu se sentó cruzándose de piernas en el sucio suelo de madera e hizo un ademán para que el mercenario le imitara.

Se estiró perezosamente, pero no hablo. Bankotsu suspiró; aquel comportamiento indicaba que su hermano no iniciaría la conversación y que fastidiosamente debería de comenzar él.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Verás…no te lo tomes mal, pero algo te esta pasando y eso me preocupa.

Nunca tenía problemas para hablar con él sobre cualquier asunto, pero ahora la situación era muy distinta y nueva. ¿Cómo preguntarle sobre lo que aparentemente parecía sentir por aquella mujer que sólo podría traerle problemas?

-¿Sólo me has sacado de allí para decirme eso?-dijo molesto.

-No querrás decir, ¿Que te he apartado de ella?-dijo pícaramente.

El mercenario esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No tenía ni una pizca de tonto y sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir a parar Jakotsu desde el principio.

No tenía necesidad de contestar aquella pregunta completamente retórica. Así que se limito a bromear.

-¿Te estas poniendo celoso? Ya sé que soy guapo y que a ti no te gustan las mujeres…

-Oh vamos -le interrumpió con su habitual tono jovial-, Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi Inu. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Es la primera vez que te veo comportarte así con una mujer y me preocupa que salgas mal parado.

-¿Cómo se supone que me comporto?-preguntó con indignación.

-Eres amable con ella.

-No siempre he sido _amable_ con ella-enfatizó- y además, ¿Que tiene eso de malo? ¿No eras tu el que me decía que tuviera más tacto con ella?

-Sí, pero no de esa forma tan protectora. Tu no eres una persona amable, y a mi me parece que estas enamorado.

-¿Enamorado?¿Yo?-se río-Ahora resultará que eres un experto en el amor.

-¿Y no vas a decirme que lo estas? ¿O lo que sientes por…?-No terminó la frase y miró en una dirección. Suikotsu y Miroku venían hacia ellos, así que prefirió no indagar más en el asunto y evitar que alguno de ellos escuchara palabras comprometedoras- Aniki, recuerda lo que has pactado y él no te dejará que te la lleves. Cualquier decisión que tomes me parecerá bien.

-Eso ya lo sé. Para algo soy el líder ¿No?

* * *

><p>Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, ninguno de los dos mercenarios hablaba. Bankotsu dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué haría ahora?<p>

La voz de su camarada le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Bankotsu, ¿Cómo se ha hecho Kagome esa herida?-dijo con preocupación Suikotsu- No parece que la hayan atacado; más bien creo que se cortó ella.

-Pues te equivocas-dijo tajante.

Suikotsu le miró seriamente.

-Podrías dar más detalles…

-Naraku se lo hizo-mintió-, no me preguntes como, porque no estaba allí. ¿Contento?

Seguidamente le indicó con una furiosa mirada que guardara silencio.

-Inuyasha ha decidido que mañana partiremos -intervino Miroku-, y cuando lleguemos a sus tierras os pagará.

-¿Y él quien es para decidirlo?

-Bueno-dijo dubitativo-, con todo lo que ha pasado no quiere permanecer mucho tiempo aquí…y quiere que lo escoltéis. Por lo que pueda suceder…

-¿Gratis? ¿Ese payaso se cree que somos almas de la caridad o qué?

-No, no no-dijo nervioso e improvisó-Por supuesto que eso aumentará el número de monedas.

-Espero que aumente demasiado. Sino no tendrá que preocuparse por su futuro.

-Así será-respondió temiendo la futura bronca que podría esperarle.

* * *

><p>La noche comenzaba a envolver todo el terreno y lo más conveniente era que durmieran para partir al día siguiente.<p>

En la habitación donde descansaba la doctora, no había nadie, sólo ella. Todos descansaban a fuera para evitar irrumpir en su recuperación.

Kagome miraba abstraída los agujeros del techo. No tenía sueño ni podía concebirlo; a pesar de la fatiga producida por la pérdida de sangre. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y deprimentes. Había matado a un hombre y esa carga la llevaría para el resto de su vida. Entonces, ¿Cómo podía Bankotsu conciliar el sueño? ¿Y los mercenarios? Habían matado a una gran cantidad de personas y eso no parecía importarles, a excepción de Suikotsu. ¿A caso no tenían sentimientos? ¿Eso significaba que eran personas vacías? ¿Cómo muertos vivientes? Y sino sienten nada por nadie, ¿Porqué Bankotsu la había besado con anhelo?

La madera crujió y todas sus reflexiones se esfumaron de un plumazo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Inuyasha?

-No, soy yo-dijo molesto al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Bankotsu…-susurró.

Sin saber por qué, se giro para evitar que aquellos ojos azules la miraran a través de la negrura. Aquel contacto intimo aún tenia un efecto devastador sobre ella. Y estar a solas con él no ayudaba a calmar su nerviosismo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

A la doctora no le gusto aquella frase y en su rostro podía apreciarse que así era.

Bankotsu se sentó en frente suyo, rígido como la madera y con el semblante serio. Kagome acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor. Le miraba de vez en cuando, aunque apenas pudiera distinguir su silueta.

-Me han preguntado sobre tu herida.

Bien, se dijo para sí mismo. Era una buena forma de comenzar la conversación. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle lo que sentía? ¿O abordar aquel tema?

-¿Y que les has dicho…?

-Que fue Naraku-dijo mientras se aproximaba más hacia ella; lo cual paso inadvertido gracias a la oscuridad-, Suikotsu sospecha, pero nunca dirá que le he mentido. Seguramente te lo preguntará y si no quieres decirle la verdad invéntate algo.

-Te lo agradezco…

Absoluto silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-y tras una larga pausa, prosiguió- Sé que lo tienes que estar pasando mal, es la primera vez que matas a alguien…

Kagome no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. El mercenario se maldijo por su falta de tacto.

-Lo siento-susurró casi en un soplido apenas perceptible-, venga mujer, tranquilízate.

Después de percatarse que sus palabras no eran de gran utilidad; optó por rodearla protectoramente entre sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho y él acariciaba su cabello. El calor que desprendían era tan reconfortante que las penas parecían aligerarse.

Ella necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido y quien mejor que un mercenario acostumbrado a aquellas atrocidades.

-¿Cómo…puedes olvidar… a esas personas…?

-Sólo no pienso y con el tiempo olvidas sus caras. Es así de fácil.

-Yo no puedo…me duele…me arrepiento de lo sucedido…¿tu… no?

-No-dijo con dureza-, Para sobrevivir en esta vida te ves obligado a hacer muchas cosas. Con el tiempo te vuelves insensible y te planteas las cosas de otro modo.

Él nunca se preguntaría que hubiera pasado sino la hubiera entregado. Cada acción tiene una consecuencia y Bankotsu nunca reflexionaba sobre eso. Tal vez ella nunca hubiera matado a nadie o tal vez en el futuro se hubiera visto obligada a hacerlo. Hay cosas que por mucho que las atrases tienen que suceder sin que nadie pueda remediarlo.

-Pero es injusto…

-Lo es, incluso demasiado. Pero sólo tenemos una vida y hay que disfrutarla sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Recuerda que la esperanza y el miedo son debilidades e impedimentos para poder disfrutar esta vida.

Kagome tragó saliva y las lágrimas que resbalan por su armadura parecían disminuir. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan deprimentes y dolorosas para cualquiera que las escuchará. Ahora podía formarse una idea de todo lo que debió de sufrir. Aunque por muy mal que lo haya pasado no justificaba sus malas acciones.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire; lo necesitaba para la pregunta que iba a formular a continuación.

-¿Por qué… me besaste?

Ahora el mercenario trago saliva. Realmente le resultaba complicado e incomodo hablar de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué la gente no dejaba de plantearse esas preguntas? Todo sería más sencillo si no se buscara el por qué se hacía aquello y no esto, o viceversa.

Pero ahora por primera vez, se veía obligado a responder el motivo. Si no le confesaba lo que sentía ahora tal vez nunca más pudiera hacerlo.

-Porque…-suspiró-, joder. Porque…

Algo parecía impedírselo. Su mente le gritaba que no se lo dijera y su lengua se veía paralizada. Confesárselo era decirle públicamente su debilidad.

Y uno de sus lemas era que sólo sobreviven los fuertes en esta vida hostil. Y por lo tanto no hay lugar para las debilidades.

-Yo…te amo-lo soltó la doctora con una facilidad arrolladora.

Bankotsu se quedó como una estatua sin poder articular ningún sonido. Impactado por aquella confesión que hacia tiempo que la intuía, pero que nunca esperó escucharla de sus labios. Una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta es escucharlo.

Ahora las cartas estaban encima de la mesa y sólo quedaba una jugador para finalizar la partida. ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguir sus sentimientos o su mente?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por vuestros review y espero que os guste éste capítulo! He tenido problemas para subirlo; la página de fanfiction no se me cargaba y no sabía si es por el ordenador o por el google chrome. En fin, si alguien le ha pasado lo mismo deseo que me lo diga y por lo menos mis ataques de ira se verán apaciguados.<strong>

**Gracias por leerme axter y a todos los demás ;)**


	12. Lo correcto

los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

><p>El mercenario se había sobresaltado con aquella confesión, pero no lo demostró.<p>

Los segundos para la doctora eran eternos. Aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando lentamente.

-No es tan sencillo-dijo con voz apagada el líder de los mercenarios. Había mantenido una dura lucha interna consigo mismo y ya había llegado a una conclusión.

Quitó con delicadeza los brazos que la rodeaban y apartó con ternura un mechón azabache de su rostro.

Pero ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una respuesta? Esas cuatro palabras la dejaron muy confundida y con el corazón agitado.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. Tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

Era lógico que necesitara unos segundos para reflexionar sobre aquella pregunta que casi nunca nos hemos hecho.

-Que estés conmigo, a mi lado, que me protejas…y me quieras-y ahora su rostro se tiño de rojo cuando pensó- _y que seas el padre de mis hijos._

Con voz severa, respondió:

-Soy el líder de lo que queda de los Shichinintai. No puedo darte eso.

-¿Por qué?-repitió-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-¡Eres tonta! ¿Quieres que te ponga en peligro? ¿Qué cada día que pases a mi lado temas por no despertarte al día siguiente? ¿Estar huyendo de la muerte todos los días?-esperó unos segundos para calmarse- No puedo darte la vida que te mereces. Mi vida no es apropiada para ti.

Lo último que dijo le sorprendió dolorosamente a Kagome, pero mucho más a él mismo. ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser una persona insensible? ¿Cómo había podido cambiarlo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que decía? ¿O el miedo de estos nuevos sentimientos era lo que le impedía estar con ella? ¿La estaba apartando de su lado a propósito?

-No me importa si al día siguiente tuviera que morir, mientas tu hayas estado a mi lad…

La interrumpió colocando el pulgar sobre sus labios.

-Aún eres una inmadura, Kagome. Si fueras inteligente no pensarías eso. Ese payaso podrá darte una vida tranquila- ni en su voz ni en su rostro se demostraba el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo.

-Bankotsu, por favor,-le susurró mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cálida palma del moreno. Las lagrimas volvían a fluir sin poder evitarlo- Yo no quiero estar con él. Quiero estar contigo.

-Haz un esfuerzo y piensa con la cabeza fría, es lo mejor.

Se levantó bruscamente sin dedicarle una mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la salida; la dejó en la misma posición que estaba antes, llorando, mientras arrugaba las mangas de su kimono.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, se detuvo y dijo sin girarse:

-Espero que sepas guardar las apariencias y olvides lo que ha pasado. De ahora en adelante será difícil…para los _dos_-enfatizó.

-¡Es-pera!-le llamó.

-¿Qué?-dijo aparentando indiferencia.

-te quiero.

No se giró.

-Tienes que sentirte afortunada de que me importantes tanto; muchas mujeres habrían matado por escuchar eso-bromeó a propósito; lo cual obtuvo el resultado deseado, porque ella esbozó una sonrisa-, No lo olvides nunca.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de lo sucedido. Era como una pesadilla, mejor olvidarla y borrarla de la mente, aunque eso fuera imposible.<p>

Les resultaba difícil hablar entre ellos y aparentar una falsa tranquilidad en el ambiente tenso que les envolvía.

Por eso optaron por no conversar y mantener alejados, evitando realizar cualquier tarea que implicara su acercamiento.

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido varias semanas de dura caminata y por suerte las tierras del peliplateado se encontraban cerca.<p>

Desde que amaneció, habían caminando durante horas sin descanso. Pero por suerte la marcha se hizo amena.

Jakotsu abrazaba a cada instante a Inuyasha; Miroku y Suikotsu mantenían una interesante conversación sobre medicina y Bankotsu caminaba en silencio al lado de Kagome, como si no existiera.

-_No me mira, no me habla_…-pensó la doctora mientras lo miraba de reojo-, _¿Acaso no le importo lo suficiente? Bueno…él no me dijo que me quería,sólo que le importaba…_

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

-No te estaba mirando.

-Gatita, aún tienes que aprender a mentir bien. Deja de hacerlo que me molestas, joder.

Ella lo miró arrugando la nariz y dio unos pasos exagerados para adelantarse.

-Que bien se te da ser idiota.

-¿Puedes repetirlo desde más de cerca, valiente?-se burló y ella se giró para sacarle la lengua.

Inuyasha había estado atento en toda la conversación y estaba molesto por sus palabras. Pero le había sido imposible intervenir porque el mercenario se lo había impedido con sus abrazos.

* * *

><p>Se hallaban en una villa bastante grande, repleta de multitud y de cultivos. El líder y Jakotsu querían continuar pero después de que todos le insistieran, siete veces, que les dejaran descansar allí, accedieron.<p>

-Podemos dormir ahí-propuso Bankotsu-¿Qué os parece?¿Eh?

-Buena idea, ¿no cree señor?-dijo Miroku.

-¡Eso es un prostíbulo! !Un sitio de mala muerte!-exclamó Inuyasha con indignación-, es inadmisible que entremos ahí.

Jakotsu robó unas manzanas sin que nadie se percatara y le lanzó una carmesí a su camarada Suikotsu.

-Hombres-bufó Kagome molesta-, no pienso entrar.

-Os estáis olvidando de que yo tengo la última palabra.

-¿Y porque tienes que ser tú?-intervino Inuyasha- eres el líder de tu banda, pero eso no nos incluye a nosotros-dijo señalando a Miroku-, Kagome no quiere entrar y así será.

-Mira idiota, si no quieres cabrearme cierra tu maldita boca y obedece. ¿Lo entiendes o tienes que ver tu cabeza separada de tus hombros para comprenderlo?

El peliplateado palideció tanto como su cabello.

-Bankotsu, déjalo, no ha hecho nada malo-lo defendió Kagome.

Él la miró con una ceja arqueada. Sus fríos ojos azules se encontraron con aquel par de ojos frágiles. Parecía como si tratara de averiguar a través de su mirada lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven.

* * *

><p>Después de la discusión; se instalaron en una posada decente y bien amueblada.<p>

Pero el pagó que recibió el dueño fue una amenaza del mercenario. Por desgracia, el dueño tuvo que aceptar aquella oferta con una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Miroku habían salido a emborracharse, mientras que los demás descansaban plácidamente.<p>

Ya era de madrugada cuando unos ruidos despertaron a la doctora. Alguien la llamaba y golpeaba suavemente la puerta de su habitación. Se ajustó su kimono y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-exclamó sorprendida Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! No he tardado tanto en actualizar y ya se acerca el final de mi fic ^^ Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros review. Gracias Axter, me alegra mucho ver tus comentarios :P (Y tengo ganas de que actualices tus maravillosos fics)<strong>

**pd: Como ordené los capítulos y eso, por desgracia hay uno que no lo he colgado y por desgracia no lo tengo guardado en el pc _ No se que haré si volverlo a escribir o que xd jeje**


	13. Desenfreno

los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los guiones son diálogos-

_ las letras en cursiva son pensamientos_

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon.**

* * *

><p>Bankotsu sonrió con inocencia; la empujó suavemente hacía dentro y cerró la puerta tras de si.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y encima hueles a alcohol…-dijo estremeciéndose al sentir como las manos de él se deslizaban por la espalda y bajaban hasta llegar al glúteo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-la atrajo totalmente hacia él.

El mercenario sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta pero en ese momento no le importaba, la necesidad y el deseo le nublaba el juicio.

Su corazón se agitó con violencia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente. No debía ceder ante aquellos ojos zafiros y esa sonrisa hipnotizante; no quería sufrir más ni arrepentirse por dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero su cerebro decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacía otra bien distinta.

Estaba acariciándole la cara interna del muslo y ella con un gran esfuerzo le suplicó:

-Márchate, por favor.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Has bebido y …

-¿Y? Si quieres que me vaya dilo y lo haré -dijo mientras le desataba el obi.

Ella no opuso resistencia y el kimono cayó al suelo, se sentía vulnerable y deseada ante aquella mirada que la contemplaba y se deleitaba con su cuerpo desnudo como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

-Yo…

La interrumpió con un besó suave que terminó uniendo sus lenguas, y sus manos acariciaban y apretaban sus diminutos senos.

Se separó a escasos milímetros de ella y le susurró seductoramente al oído:

-Disfruta del momento y olvídate de todo.

Ella lo besó con pasión dando rienda suelta a la lujuria. Él la arrinconó en la pared y deslizó su mano por el vientre hasta llegar a la zona húmeda para introducirle un dedo.

Jadeó mientras éste sacaba e introducía sus dedos lentamente y mordía la fina piel de su cuello.

Todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y anhelaba que aquello no terminara.

Exclamó con fiereza cuando las gemas de sus dedos masajearon su clítoris. Se aferró a la nuca del mercenario y sus jadeos se intensificaron al mismo ritmo que el movimiento de sus dedos. Involuntariamente movió la cadera, para que no cesara aquella fricción que tanto placer le producía, y hundió sus dedos entre la cabellera negra.

Él no podía aguantarse más, la excitación y el deseo lo dominaban por completo. Se miraron fijamente y ella supo que él deseaba algo más. Intentó quitarle la armadura pero éste no la dejó. Algo que no se esperó es que la pusiera repentinamente de cara a la pared. Después que se desprendiera de los pantalones la cogió por la cintura y la embistió ferozmente, gimiendo al sentir aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida inexplorada.

Ella clavó las uñas en sus manos hasta que poco a poco el dolor desapareció para que el placer la volviera a invadir. Ambos gemían y él no dejaba de aumentar el ritmo, hasta llegar al frenesí. Con una mano volvió a tocar aquel punto tan placentero para ella sin dejar ni un segundo de penetrarla.

Ella gimió descontroladamente cuando llegó al clímax y la excitación era demasiado intensa que comenzó a embestirla con más violencia aún, hasta que derramó todo su fluido dentro de ella.

* * *

><p>Kagome se sentía abrumada y aún le costaba respirar. Había dejado atrás una parte de la inocencia que aún le quedaba.<p>

Ahora las dudas le asaltaban. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha descubre que ya no era virgen? ¿Estaría dispuesto ahora que se ha entregado totalmente, a fugarse con ella?

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana termina nuestro viaje.

-Lo sé...espera-dijo cogiéndole de la mano-, Lo que ha pasado… ¿No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros?

Arrugó el ceño. Odiaba hablar de los sentimientos y de las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no se limita a dejar que los sucesos y problemas fluyan sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Es que necesitaba justificar cada acción que hacía?

-En ningún momento te dije que eso iba a pasar. Tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.

Silencio.

Ella lo soltó y no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>Hacía varias horas que amaneció y todos retomaron la marcha para llegar cuanto antes a su destino.<p>

-Nos queda poco para llegar-dijo seriamente Bankotsu.

-Son aquellas tierras que se ven desde aquí-indicó Miroku-, antes que anochezca habremos llegado. Seguro que a la señorita Kagome le gustaran.

-Supongo-contestó.

Kagome lo miró durante un rato, esperando que su mirada se cruzara con la suya, y terminó desistiendo. La noche anterior había sido un bálsamo demasiado corto e intenso, como los momentos buenos y malos de la vida.

-Ya podías habernos dejado dormir más si tan cerca estábamos- se quejó un Jakotsu resacoso que maldecía cualquier piedra que se encontraba a su paso por pequeña que fuera.

-Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos separar nuestros caminos y podremos volver a nuestra antigua vida.

-_¿Era por eso que no quiere estar comigo?_-pensó Kagome- _¿No quería dejar aquella vida de sangre y dolor por una tranquila y llena de amor? Quizás estoy siendo egoísta por tratar de cambiarlo cuando él quiere continuar con su vida..._

* * *

><p>Las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron para ceder el paso a los viajeros. Los ajenos a aquel edén estaban asombrados por la belleza de la ciudad que albergaba aquellos muros.<p>

-Avisa a mi padre de que su hijo está aquí junto con su prometida-ordenó el peliplateado a un guardia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Siento deberas la tardanza, pero por problemas personales no he podido ponerme con la continuación.<strong>

**Antes que nada, agradeceros por los comentarios y deciros que el lemon no será de lo mejor que hayáis leido, pero soy muy novata en esto y a mi parecer es bastante díficil de hacer.**


End file.
